Revelations
by closetwriter3038
Summary: Rosalyn is new to Mystic Falls, ready to start college with her three new roommates. What she didn't count on was her world being turned upside down by the blue eyed vampire who seeks to bring out both of their most secret inner desires, if they can both make it through alive. Warning: Dominant Damon, Elijah. Rated M for language/sexual situations/BDSM themes


I do not own any characters created by L.J. Smith, anyone associated with TVD as well as The Originals.

Rosalyn Northway was new in town at the start of her freshman year of College. Not abnormal, fresh out of high school want nothing more than to have freedom of having their own space, away from parental prying eyes. The decision to attend college in Mystic Falls was not one based on their science program. It wasn't bad, but she had been accepted by schools with better reputations. She came to Mystic Falls because she wanted see where her mother had grown up. Rosalyn had very few memories of her mother, having lost her to breast cancer at a very young age. Her father wasn't exactly the most present parent, and raising herself had been a strain. She wanted to find something, anything that would connect her with the woman that gave birth to her. She did also do research her fathers past, as well his family; not exactly people you want to associate with. Low life people, without any drive to succeed in life. She hoped moving to her mothers home town, she would find some connection with her.

When she received her acceptance letter to the University, she started to look for housing outside dormitories. What she knew of them was really not for her. She could not share a bedroom with another person. She was a person that needed her own space, and the thought of sharing bathrooms with a good number of other students? That had her running for the hills. She had found a private residence with three other freshman students that provided her a bedroom of her own, as well as a bathroom she only had to share with one other person. That she could handle.

Pulling up to the house, she was pleased at its appearance. A pleasant yellow with white trim, and a nice front porch full of patio furniture. She looked forward to sitting out on that porch reading or doing school work. Moving from a cold climate, Virginia offered more sunlight, warmth and the best part: not being buried under three feet of snow six months of the year.

Parking in the driveway, she began to get nervous. She was a shy individual, and she hoped that her new roommates would be able to understand and not overwhelm her, or see her as off putting and cold. She has had this problem in the past, and didn't want to start off her experience here on that premise. As she exited the car, a very excited blond came flying out of the house, running down the stairs.

"Hey! You must be Rosalyn, I'm Caroline. I can't wait to show you everything. There is a party I am hosting tonight so that everyone can meet you. We don't get many students from out of town, and you are all the buzz." Great. So much for keeping herself under the radar.

"Oh, hello...that sounds like fun," Rosalyn said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Caroline grabbed some boxes out of the back of Rosalyn's Jeep and helped her into the house. As she was led upstairs, looking around, she liked what she saw. Nice furnishings, beige furniture with green decorative pillows that matched the walls. Nice end and coffee tables which looked to be made out of actual wood instead of that particle board most people their age would spring for at Ikea. The living room also boasted a wood burning fireplace. Growing up she had always wanted a fireplace, she didn't care if it didn't get as cold down here, she was going to sit in front of it and read.

Walking up oak staircase, the upstairs was split off into a T. "Your room is here to the left, next to mine. Our bathroom is directly across the hall from your room. To the right, we have Elena's room as well as Bonnie's. The door at the end of the hall is their bathroom," Caroline said, opening up her room. It was a lot bigger than she expected; she easily had room for a nice chair near the window, maybe even a small table for a lamp and a book or two.

"There is a queen sized bed and a dresser. There is also a closet to your left, clearly not enough room for clothes and shoes, I know...I added shelves in my closet to make more room. We can pick some up if you are in need of any." Opening her closet door seeing the huge space in front of her, she could not understand why this girl would need more room. Maybe her closet was bigger than Caroline's? Rosalyn would definitely not being needing any shelves. She barely had enough clothes to fill a dresser, let alone this closet.

Walking back down the stairs, Caroline and Rosalyn finished unpacking her Jeep into her new space. Knowing the other two roommates would be arriving at anytime, she got to work unpacking, hoping for quick introductions and some alone time to become accustomed to her new surroundings. If the other two girls were anything like Caroline, that was unlikely to be the case. Her new roommate was sweet to her and very kind hearted, but boy could that girl talk! This girl was the exact opposite of Rosalyn, her bright blonde hair, neatly done up in bun, makeup perfectly done, chocolate brown eyes and a bright smile always on her face. She had a perfectly coordinated outfit on, even to just help her move in. She had a feeling that Caroline always made sure she looked her best. Rosalyn looked down at her black and white converse sneakers, straight leg jeans and Nirvana band t-shirt; definitely not in the same league. Her curly brown hair sat down the middle of her back, always out of control, her red highlights accompanied by her light skin and freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks showed her English/Scottish heritage well. While Caroline was sporting a nice tan, Rosalyn was practically glowing in the dark. There was never any laying out in the sun for her, she would simply burn within five minutes then turn white once again; she had never had any sort of tan in her life. Rosalyn was also about five inches shorter than her new roommate, standing a mere five foot three inches. Not to mention she had a bit more curves to her than the lean blonde, who was currently bouncing up and down the hallway, singing something. She wasn't heavy at all, but her heritage was showing once again. Her father had always told her she was build like a Scott, a body made for child rearing. Too bad she had no intentions of reproducing, not after what she had been through. She refused to put a child through what she had.

Trying to rid herself of unwanted and unpleasant thoughts, she set to unpacking. Despite their differences, Rosalyn hoped they could form some sort of friendship with her new housemates. She liked the house, the location and the space. Caroline seemed to like her well enough, she hoped when she met the other two it went just as well. It wasn't long before her thoughts were interrupted by voices downstairs. Deciding to face her fears head on, she put the clothes she had been putting away down on the bed and walked down the oak staircase.

All conversation stopped when Rosalyn descended the stairs. Before her were two girls a tall, thin brunette and a beautifully mixed race girl about her height with bright round hazel eyes and spiral curled hair down to her chin. Standing behind her were two males, one very clearly attached to the brunette standing to the left. He was about average height, maybe 5'10" with dirty blond hair that looked like he had come out of some 1950`s movie. He wore a plain white t-shirt with dark colored jeans. Rosalyn then turned her attention to the other male, this one was a completely different story. He was the opposite of the boy standing next to him. Taller for one, at least six feet. His hair was jet black and wavy, disheveled; clearly put that way with some effort. His face was stunning, no other way of describing it. Perfect proportions, chiseled look, supple full lips and the brightest, crystal blue eyes she had ever seen. They were staring back at her with an intensity that made her knees weak.

Making herself look away from those crystal eyes, she looked down at the rest of him. Black v-neck T-shirt that clung to his torso, surrounded by a black leather jacket with black jeans that fit in all the right places. Rosalyn couldn't help but to look back up at that beautiful face; he was still staring at her intently, but now he had a smirk across his face. He knew how he affected her and he enjoyed it. Most likely used to girls reacting to him this way, she turned away from him hearing Caroline speaking to her.

"Um, hello? Earth to Rosalyn!"

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, cheeks turning crimson in embarrassment. Everyone in the room must have seen the effect that dark haired male had on her. All she wanted to do was run back up to her room and lock the door for about ten years or so. You know, until everyone had forgotten that entire encounter.

"I said, this is Elena and her boyfriend Stefan, and this is Bonnie," she said smiling. "I told you she was adorable, didn't I?" No one had introduced the dark haired guy, who didn't bother to wait any longer for someone to do it for him.

"Yes, you did say that, and yes, she is very...enticing." he said, walking around Bonnie and stepping toward her, his smirk back on his face. Rosalyn felt a pull coming from him, making her want to finish going down the stairs and stand as close to him as she could. Instead she backed up two stairs, looking once again away from those crystal blue eyes.

"Hey everyone. I was just finishing unpacking my room, with classes starting next week, figured I had better get it out of the way as quick as I could," she said hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you Rosalyn," Elena and Stefan said practically in unison, which had Mr. Smirk rolling those beautiful blue eyes.

"My god you two, could you just become one person already so we all don't have to be nauseated all the time?" he said, his head rolling back to look at the ceiling, inhaling deeply. He clearly disliked the couple and did not want to be there.

"Don't mind my dear brother, he has a knack for dramatics and irritation," Stefan said, giving a warning glance at Mr. Smirk. "Damon, come on. Lets leave the girls to get acquainted before the party tonight."

"Dramatic? Please," he said laughing. Rosalyn turned to look at the boy once more, only to see his face anything but amused. His brows were drawn in a questioning look, his head cocked to the side. All movement stopped in the room, except for Damon. He moved up the stairs toward her and Rosalyn's instincts kicked in. She went against the urge to move towards him and backed slowly up the stairs. She did not like the look Damon had in his eyes, like a lion stalking its prey.

"Damon!" A loud voice startling her. It was Stefan, at the bottom of the stairs with a hand gripping his brothers arm. "What's wrong with you? I said lets go." Pulling Damon down the stairs and away from her, Damon's eyes never leaving hers. Something in his face told Rosalyn that Damon was letting his brother pull him back as confusion set in. He turned and was gone before Rosalyn could even contemplate what had happened. Stefan left immediately after his brother, telling Elena they would be back for the party. Nodding, Elena looked questioningly at her boyfriend, clearly having a silent conversation. Stefan nodded, what was communicated between the two seemed to reassure Elena, before turning and leaving the house very quickly.

"Well that was...interesting?" Rosalyn said, letting out a little giggle. Adrenaline did that to her, she always got a case of the giggles after a rush of any kind; good or bad.

"That was not the reaction I was expecting. From Damon or from our new friend here," Elena said, sitting on the stairs in front of Rosalyn. "Sorry about that, Damon can be a bit odd sometimes. He doesn't have a filter or much self control. Try and just stay clear of him. Unfortunately Damon is kind of a package deal with Stefan."

"Ok, steer clear, got it," Rosalyn said, walking down the stairs. They all stood around the marble counter top island in the kitchen, talking about school. Rosalyn was surprised to find out that she had two classes with Elena and one with Bonnie. Relief filled her as she was not looking forward to walking into classes where she knew no one. Not that she knew Elena or Bonnie, but she hoped to get to know them at least a little before the first day.

"Are Stefan and Damon enrolled as well?" she asked, swirling around the Mt. Dew in her plastic cup.

"Stefan is enrolled, but is a year ahead of us, so his core classes are out of the way. He's a physics major. I am going for biochemistry, and Bonnie is a history major. Damon...is older and done with collage. What is your area of study?" Elena asked.

"I am actually going into the medical program," she said, Elena's evasion not going unnoticed. "I want to eventually go into immunology. The advances they are making using the bodies own defenses to kill off diseases such as cancer is something I am highly interested in."

"Well I'm majoring in photography. I've always loved taking pictures, and as I grew older, I started developing my own in my dark room, and I love the new computer programs. I've been told I have an eye for it. I eventually want to open my own studio, doing portraits and selling my landscape and architecture photos." Caroline beamed, clearly passionate about what she wanted to do. "I want to travel to all sorts of places and capture different cultures, places, landscapes. I want people to see the world as I have seen it."

"Well, when you put it that way, who wouldn't want that job," Rosalyn replied. She hasn't visited nearly any of the places that intrigued her in one way or another. Too bad she didn't have a creative bone in her body, that and she had too much ambition and wanted a lucrative career out of her education. Statistically, the arts did not provide enough of them. Her love for science however, was especially lucrative for women. There are so few women working in the sciences, employers were clamoring for them to enter the field. Yes, Rosalyn was aware of how boring her analytic brain could be but hey, if it made her happy she didn't really care what anyone else thought.

She must have missed something because they had all moved in to a completely different subject: the party. Coming out of her very busy mind, and back into the irritating reality that was the evening ahead of her. If there was one thing Rosalyn was sure of, it was she didn't like to party. Her introverted personality made her internally cringe at the thought of large amounts of people around her, and worse, in her new living space. Elena was going on about Stefan and Damon bringing the beverages. They apparently did not have the typical college student taste in cheap beer and liquor. Sure, there would be the cliché kegs of beer, the fruity drinks that kids drank when they wanted the feeling of drinking but can't actually stand the taste of alcohol. The cheap liquor they typically ingested made Rosalyn sympathize with them. She would never touch what amounted to turpentine to her lips. Elena was talking about setting up a separate bar, away from the other alcohol, in an entirely different room.

"I have to say, I do not think I have heard many people our age talk about the quality of the bourbon, how long wine has been aged at which winery, and I have to agree with Bonnie's analysis of brands of rum. I myself will never touch any liquor that isn't top shelf as they say. It makes the difference between waking up smelling of whichever spirit I had imbibed, and having a hammering headache and waking up needing a glass of water," Rosalyn said, finishing off what was considered to be liquid poison but she loved regardless. Mt. Dew was her weakness and she couldn't help it. At least she knew the beverage wouldn't kill her liver. The fact that it was diet would probably give her cancer one day, but at this point that was pretty much anything people used or ingested these days.

"First off, I couldn't agree more. Secondly, we have the Salvatore brothers to thank for that. Not exactly good influences with under age drinking, but at least we were taught what a good drink was. The rest of these kids are going to regret this tomorrow," Bonnie said, deciding which of the two bottles of wine she was holding would go into the wine fridge. What college students had a freaking fridge for their wine? Rosalyn was mid thought, watching Bonnie move on from wine to champagne when Bonnie froze, staring blankly ahead. Her breathing seemed labored and her eyes looked completely dead, no one was home. Rosalyn had just yelled for help, hurrying over to Bonnie when she suddenly came out of whatever state she had been in. Slowly blinking her eyes, she set the two bottles down onto the counter and turned around directly facing her. Bonnie's' eyes were filled with both surprise and worry as she looked straight into Rosalyn's eyes. Elena came bursting into the room, followed by Caroline with two armfuls of cheap beer still clasped to her chest.

"Rosalyn, what's wrong?" Caroline asked, quickly setting the beer down, careful not to break the bottles. Before she could even open her mouth to explain what happened, still unable to look away from her very worried looking roommate, Bonnie began to quickly explain the situation away.

"Oh, I just got dizzy and it startled me, that's all," she said, turning to Elena, giving her a very pointed look. Clearly she was missing something, because that was no dizzy spell, Elena immediately reacting to her friends look.

"Rosalyn, would you mind going upstairs into my bathroom and grabbing Bonnie some aspirin from the medicine cabinet? She sometimes gets dizzy before a headache and I just want to keep an eye on her for a minute," Elena asked, smiling up at her. Yeah, something was going on. Whatever it was, couldn't possibly have to do with her however. She had just moved in that day. Whatever drama was going on downstairs was obviously a medical condition Bonnie had that they didn't know her well enough to trust her with. That was fine with her, if they weren't comfortable sharing yet she completely understood. Maybe one day she could be part of the group, actually belong, and not be shut out. Now, however, wasn't that day and she was going to respect that.

Running up the stairs, she made the right turn to go down Elena and Bonnie's side of the bedrooms and down to their bathroom. Sure enough, a bottle of aspirin sat there mocking her right where they said it would be. Not knowing what dose Bonnie would need, she grabbed the whole bottle and closed the cabinet, putting the mirror back in place. The time was running short before the party, and looking at herself in the mirror, she realized she hadn't changed, put any makeup on (not that she wore much to begin with), and her hair was flat as a board. Running back downstairs, she handed Elena the aspirin and quickly went up to her room to get ready. She had hardly registered the strange looks the three of them had given her as she rushed in, filled with worry directed at her. Settling on the fact that she must still be misinterpreting things due to insecurities, she went about getting ready for the ridiculous party she was being forced into.

Deciding on the fastest shower she had ever taken in her life, considering the time restraint and the fact that she had been moving boxes all day. The last thing she wanted was for Damon to come anywhere near her smelling anything but fresh soap and her perfume. Rinsing the shampoo out of her hair, she realized her thought process. Damon? Why did she care what he thought? She didn't want anyone smelling anything coming from her other than soap and perfume, why had her mind focused on the smartness older brother of her roommates boyfriend? Rubbing some conditioner into her hair, she closed her eyes, shielding them from any stray conditioner when a pair of icy blue eyes flashed into her mind. They bore into her, looking deep inside. Tousled black hair and a recognizable smirk looking into her, through her.

Rosalyn's eyes flew open, ripped from the internal trance she seemed to have been in. She could have sworn she heard someone in the bathroom, but she had locked the door. Peeking around the shower curtain, she was relieved to find that she was alone with her rather strange thoughts of a man she met for mere moments. To her utter surprise, however, the window was open and a cool breeze flooded the steaming bathroom. Thinking back to her flight of the bumblebee getting into the shower, she didn't remember the window being open while practically ripping her clothes off. you would think she would, considering anyone down on the street could have just looked up and saw her naked as a jay bird rushing around the bathroom. No, she would have made sure, even subconsciously, that the window was closed before disrobing. Apparently not, she thought, secretly hoping no one witnessed the naked Rosalyn show.

Quickly finishing up her shower, toweling of at lightning speed, and throwing on the outfit she had set aside earlier, she decided that she would stick with the outfit chosen, despite her now reservations about the mysterious Damon and the strange interaction they had had when first meeting. She wanted to look differently than she normally did. She wanted to, for once, not be the Plain Jane standing in the corner. She wanted to look good, to be looked at, and to have some fun. She wanted to come out of her shell, why she didn't know, but hell if she was going to fight wearing the heeled lace up combat style boots over black skinny jeans, a deep purple blouse that came down just at the top of her jeans, and the leather motto jacket she loved but rarely wore.

Leaving the jacket by the bed, she went in and blow dried her hair, using her large curling iron to create long spirals going down her back. She applied minimal eye shadow, some mascara, and nude lip gloss. Not too much, not too little she thought, looking at the finished product in the mirror. She couldn't exactly run for her life in these boots, but they looked perfect with the outfit. They had a zipper on the sides in the event of the need to run for her life, laughing at the thought. Yeah, the need to run for your life in Mystic Falls was indeed laughable. Now if she could only deal with her housemates and their guests without the feeling of running for her life away from them. That was a challenge; maybe she should reconsider the boots and go with ballet flats instead. Going back to her closet, she picked up a pair of black flats, contemplating her decision.

"Oh, don't go ruining that hot outfit with those shoes now little bit," Damon said, the smirk that Rosalyn was beginning to feel crossed his face often was once again directed at her. She looked up at him, unable to find any words. "See now those boots, they lift certain things in just the right way," he said, slowly walking into her private space. "irresistible."

"Damon, is it?" she asked backing up.

"Yes?" he asked, continuing towards her.

"Do you mind giving me a minute, and I'll meet you downstairs?" The cool of the wall pressing up against her back. That look was back in his eyes, the look of a hunter. What was it about this man that both scared her and made her want to go right up to him and devour him with her mouth. She had never felt like this before, never had such silly, girly thoughts running through her head. She had never cared much about dating, about boys. She was in college and had yet to have her first kiss, now she was thinking about throwing herself at some strange man she had just met. What was wrong with her?

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, stepping closer. "I know you don't want me to, not really. It's written all over your face, you want something else entirely." He was unbearably close now, his hands pressed to the wall on either side of her head. His face a mere six inches from hers, those icy blue eyes looking into hers. She was barely breathing, her heart pounding in her chest. His right hand left the wall, and he placed it, palm down, directly on her heart, feeling the evidence of her excitement. "See, I'm right. Your heart is racing for me."

"Damon!" It was Stefan standing in the doorway. Damon's eyes never left hers as he answered his brother.

"What is it, brother?" he asked in a mocking tone, openly smiling at her. It wasn't a threatening smile. She, strangely knew he meant her no harm. The hostility he felt was for his younger sibling. "Can't you see I am speaking with little bit at the moment?"

"Yes, yes I can. I also know that you aren't feeling like yourself right now, and you want to have a clear head when you talk to Ms. Northway don't you?""

"Whatever do you mean, dear brother?" Damon said, finally lifting his hands off of the wall and turning to his brother.

"You know what I mean, now lets go and have a little talk before the other guests arrive. If you still want to talk to her then, go for it but lets have a talk real quick, ok?"

Damon rolled his eyes, turning his head up at the ceiling as he had done earlier. "Why do you have to be such a pain in my ass? Seriously, I wasn't doing what you think I was; weird right? I don't get it either, but here we are."

"Actually, I think I might know. Like I said, lets have a talk." Stefan said, wrapping an arm around his brothers shoulders. "Rosalyn, we will see you downstairs in a few, ok?"

"Um, sure. ok." Rosalyn said as they walked out. What the fuck just happened? Had she seriously been thinking about letting this blue eyed stranger touch her, kiss her? She needed a drink, like now. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she decided to keep the boots on, put the coat on and headed downstairs and into the start of what she was sure was going to be a very long night. Seeking out anyone she recognized that did not have intense blue eyes in the formidable sea of people that must have shown up in the last five minutes or so, she spotted Caroline seated at the kitchen island, laughing a little too enthusiastically and batting her eyes at a very overdressed man.

"Rosalyn! Come meet Elijah, he's a new professor this term," Caroline beamed.

"Professors usually don't attend student parties off campus, especially one such as this. What's the occasion, Mr..." Rosalyn asked suspiciously. He was socializing with an under age student, who happened to have an alcoholic beverage in her hand. Come to think of it, he had a short glass of ice and what looked to be Bourbon in his hand as well.

"Michelson, but please, call me Elijah. I just started, trying to get a feel for the place. I'm teaching history and folklore. This town in particular has some interesting folklore surrounding it, paranormal in nature even," the man said, turning to look directly at Caroline. Rosalyn began to become concerned for her new housemate as the older man continued to stare into her eyes, Caroline's face having would could only be described as a mixture of shock and fear.

"Really? What, do we have ghosts? Is it the whole town or just the college that's haunted. Supposedly," Rosalyn asked leaning on the island counter, sending him a 'give me a freaking break' look. Elijah could try and scare a bunch of young college students, which he was clearly trying to do but it wasn't about to work on her. She was a strict believer that 'paranormal' events could be explained by natural occurrences or simple hysteria. "Wind up enough people and you can make them believe practically anything."

"Is that so?" he asked, turning to face her, he looking at her with a new found interest. "So there will be no convincing Ms. Northway of mysterious creatures that go bump in the night?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Michelson. By the way, aren't you the least bit concerned the faculty may hear of you attending under age drinking parties with your students? How did you even hear that this party would be going on?" Rosalyn asked, giving him a pointed look.

"Actually, I came here in search of my younger sibling, Nicklaus," he said, emptying the contents of his glass as he searched the crowd for his mysterious sibling. His movements suddenly ceased as his eyes passed over the Salvatore brothers heading their way. "I could have sworn I heard him come here, I must have been mistaken. If you ladies would kindly excuse me." As Rosalyn and Caroline looked at the two brothers headed very quickly in their direction, the man made a hasty exit out the back door. Damon nodded at his brother, who promptly followed the man out the door.

"Are you ok? What did he say, did he threaten you?" Damon asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"No Damon, she's fine. All he was doing was talking to us about his new position at the college, and mentioned he was looking for his brother. Apparently he had some reason to believe he was here. Must have been wrong," Caroline said getting up. "Rosalyn is without what I am guessing is a much needed beverage after a long day?"

"Most definitely," Rosalyn said standing. She wanted to get distance between Damon and herself. She also wanted to talk to Caroline about what exactly his deal was. Was the guy always this possessive and creepy towards random girls he just meets? Beautiful eyes or not, the guy was starting to give her the Wiggins.

"Not in here though, lets go get some of the good stuff, no hangovers allowed on your first night here," Caroline said grabbing her hand. There was a moment of her two companions staring at each other, quite obviously communicating something to one another. Whatever that something was, it was serious. What was she missing? What the hell had even just happened? Strange possessiveness from some guy she just met, professors showing up to college parties off campus and calling her by her last name, which she had never provided. Nonverbal communication with her housemates and the brothers; definitely an interesting first day in Mystic Falls. A drink, yeah, that was definitely needed, Rosalyn would put this all together tomorrow. For now all she wanted was the warm relaxation of a few drinks while she avoided anymore strange people or weird encounters with her new found friends.

Rosalyn decided on a glass of champagne, of which a more than generous amount was poured into her glass. She wasn't a lightweight, but like Caroline had said she didn't want to overdo it and end up with a headache the next morning. She had way too much to finish up if she wanted any relax time before the semester began. She came here to get an education and to figure out anything she could about her family in Mystic Falls. She wanted to get settled into her student life in the town before she got into the second half of her mission here. Getting acquainted with her surroundings would make finding out anything much easier. Maybe the mysterious Mr. Michelson who had knowledge of her last name could provide some answers. After all, he was looking into local folklore; that would involve looking through the towns history. In her quest for information, she learned that Mystic falls even had its very own founders council. Surely there had to be information in there somewhere, and it must contain some information about what happened. That was the only rational explanation of this mans previous knowledge.

Downing the rest of her very full first glass, she shook off the heavy thoughts that kept creeping into the forefront of her mind and went on a quest for more of this delicious bubbly liquid. She had drank champagne a few times in the past at holiday parties and such, but none of them compared to whatever this was. Walking into the back room where they had cleverly kept their private bar, she sighed at the sight in front of her. The two brothers stood between her and the beverage she was needing more and more by the minute, and they were very quietly having a heated conversation.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said sarcastically. The brothers immediately stopped speaking and turned to look at her.

"Oh, hey Ros. I was just asking Damon where we put some extra beer. The natives are running low and getting restless," Stefan said smiling. He turned and whispered something at his brother before quickly making his exit.

"So, little bit. What will it be?" Damon said with his customary smirk.

"Oh, I'll grab it if there is even any left. I can't imagine there is with how incredible the champagne was, but a tired and slightly annoyed girl can only hope," she said walking up to the counter holding all of their private stash.

"Alas, that bottle was polished off almost immediately," Damon said, giving her a pouty face. Why did that guy always have to be a pain in the ass?

"Eh, ok. I'll just grab a glass of wine," she said reaching for the wine fridge.

"Ah, not so fast little bit. I said the bottle was polished off, I said nothing about there not being another bottle," his smug grin coming over his face as he pulled a fresh bottle out of the wine fridge. Expertly opening the bottle, he reached for the glass in her hand. Again her glass was overly generously filled with the delicious golden liquid. "So what is it that makes you tick little bit?"

Taking a big sip of her fresh glass she prepared herself for an inquisition from the darker brother, despite her promise to herself that she was going to have a relaxing and drama free evening. She quickly realized that this was going to be impossible with the mischievous Damon Salvatore, quite obviously refusing to leave her to socialize. What was it about her that he was so fascinated with? She was just boring little Rosalyn, nothing special about her. No guy had ever taken an interest in her before and Damon seemed determined to corner her in every opportunity.

"What makes me tick? Oh, I don't know...science, astrophysics for fun, and practically anything medical interests me. I plan on going into cancer research. There's both personal and financial gain to be had in the field. My mother died of breast cancer, as did her mother. So I will have a lucrative career in an interesting field and I could have a hand in saving my own life in the not so distant future," Rosalyn said staring intently into her glass, contemplating her young demise. It wasn't as if she was being overly dramatic. Overly sharing, most definitely, but not dramatic. She had been tested for the gene, it was only a matter of time. The doctors wanted her to get a double mastectomy and full hysterectomy. She had refused, she wasn't about to get rid of every body part that made her a woman. She wasn't about to reproduce, potentially giving the gene to her own daughter, grandchildren...you get the idea.

"Morbid, I like it," Damon said, draining the last of his drink. Immediately pouring another, he swirled the glass on the counter top, the amber liquid swirling around the melting ice. ""So I hear your mother was originally from Mystic Falls, that you are looking to dig up some info on the old family."

"Yep," Rosalyn said, emphasizing the P out of pure annoyance at his nonchalant attitude. "It interests you because..."

"Because you, little bit, intrigue me," customary smirk on his smug face. "I also happen to be on the Founders Council," he said, getting a very evil look from Rosalyn. He had her and he knew it. She was stuck either digging up this information for herself which would take forever, or playing along with Damon's little game and securing his help. "If you would like, I could go looking around a bit, see what there is on I believe it was, your mother?"

"Um, yeah. My father and his family weren't exactly the highest caliber of human beings. I know next to nothing about my mother's side of the family, other than the fact that my grandmother also died of breast cancer." Rosalyn said, looking down. "I want to know where I come from other than trailer trash. I am hoping what I find here will give me some answers. Why would you want to help me anyway, you don't even know me. We met today and all of a sudden you want to help me track down long lost family?"

"Maybe I am just a helpful kind of guy," Damon said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why do I highly doubt that?"

"Because you are highly intuitive and from what I have learned, intelligent as hell. It's a real turn on," that smirk back on his beautiful face. "I want to help you because from the moment I met you, I cannot seem to get you off my mind. Which is actually kind of weird because normally what's on my mind is getting what I want." Leaning back onto the counter, crossing his legs in front of him, he studied her face closely.

"What is it that the clearly bad boy side of the family wants, exactly?" Rosalyn asked, crossing her arms over her chest, trying not to laugh at Damon's sad attempt at flirting with her. "Clearly you want to hang around babysitting a bunch of college students as they get stupid drunk and most likely make a huge mess. Even I don't want to be here, not really. I mean sure I want to get acquainted with some more people, maybe make some friends. Looking around however, I'm seeing nothing but drunk children. So..." she said, waving her hand in front of Damon's face, irritated that while talking he must have zoned out. Clearly bored at what she was saying. Who was she kidding? This guy was everything her instincts told her he was. Finished with the conversation, Rosalyn turned to walk out of the room and up to her quiet, safe space that was her bedroom. Before she could take another step an arm reached out, grabbing her at the elbow, holding her in place.

"No, I don't want to be here. I don't want to follow my baby bother and his little girlfriend around. In fact, I normally do my best to avoid this type of annoying anarchy and spend my time at home, a drink in my hand or...never mind," Damon said averting his eyes. He suddenly didn't want to use his normal smart ass remark to get her to back off. He didn't want to back off at all. It didn't matter what his brother said, this little girl was not a danger to him, he could prove it too; right here, right now. He could feel the heat coming off her little curvy body, hear her beating heart speed up when she looked at him. He watched the pulse in her neck and his mouth watered. Maybe he should take her back to his nice quiet house, take her to his bed. He could feel every curve of that delicious little girl and taste the sweet blood running through her veins. He hadn't eaten today and he could make her forget that little part of their evening. The rest...she would remember for a very long time. Who knows, if he enjoyed her enough maybe he would keep her around a while. Sure, it was against his nature to want to do anything but feed and run. The last thing he wanted in his life was female drama but something drew her to him, it almost felt like a physical pull bringing him closer to her every time he saw her. When he wasn't with her it was worse, thoughts of that wavy chestnut hair and hazel eyes taunted him all day. Trying to distract himself with reading or even hunting didn't work. Hell, he had drank himself into an unplanned nap and still dreamed of her, even her smell was always with him. Maybe Stefan was right, maybe this girl, his little bit, was a danger to him...and he to her. "What are you doing to me?"

"I-nothing, just nothing. I was trying to actually speak to you. Speak to someone here who wasn't either wrapped up in someone else or drunk off their ass but I guess that's just too much to ask," Rosalyn said turning once again to walk up the stairs, but a quiet voice stopped her dead in her tracks. His voice, with no hint of annoyance, no hint of a smart-ass comment, only what she actually thought was loneliness or longing maybe. One single word. "Wait."

He was done thinking, done rationalizing with himself. He was going to find out what it was about this girl that made him feel like this. It couldn't possibly be what his brother thought it was. That was impossible, a vampire only felt the pull of his mate once in their lifetime and that crazy-ship had already sailed. That psychotic manipulative bitch could continue to rot in that tomb for eternity for all he gave a damn. Those feelings took a very long time to fade away and that was with him flipping off his humanity switch. No, this wasn't the mating pull. He was going to figure out what he was feeling, although explaining this all to this innocent girl was going to take some doing. She was a stubborn little thing; he loved it.

"Can I come upstairs with you? I could also use the quiet, and I would really like to talk," Damon said, those beautiful eyes staring up at her, he still had a hold on her arm.

"Yes, sure you can co-"

"DAMON." It was Stefan, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he did not look happy.

"What do you want brother?" Damon said, almost growling.

"Why don't you guys come join us downstairs?"

"I don`t think we are in the mood for company, Stefan. Isn't that right, little bit?" Damon asked, now suddenly standing next to her, his arm wrapped around her. She stiffened at the movement but it didn't frighten her, she felt a sort of comfort by it and she leaned into him, relaxing herself into the contours of his body.

"Um, yeah. Stefan, Damon and I were going to go have a talk in my room. You know, away from all the noise. You guys are busy, well with one another and he and I just wanted some quiet," Rosalyn said, smiling down at the less hostile but still very guarded brother.

"Damon, are you sure you want to do this? I told you what this is and whether you believe me or not, you will soon. What will you do then?"

"First of all, that's a once in a lifetime thing remember? Been there, done that, ancient history-literally. Second of all, yeah, I am sure. I told you yesterday and I am no not going through this again brother. Bottom line? You aren't my keeper, if anything it's the other way around. So if you will excuse us," Damon said, using his body to spin Rosalyn around and started up the stairs.

"Think brother, that's all I ask and keep the girl safe," Stefan said walking down the hall.

"Always," Damon murmured under his breath as the ascended the stairs and entered the quiet of her room. He closed the door softly behind them and turned the lock closed. "I leave that unlocked, you know at least two drunken idiots are going to barge in here and really piss me off." At that she had to laugh. It would so piss her off too. As much as she wanted to slap Damon upside the head for his snarky remarks, if she had the guts to, most of what came out of his mouth would come out of hers most of the time.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked, head cocked to the side, eyes intently on hers.

"God yes and it was running through my head as it came out of your mouth," Rosalyn snickered, sitting in the corner of her bed, looking out at the oak tree from the window as it gently swayed in the breeze.

"Have a sarcastic side, little bit?"

"You would not believe what runs through my head. I, unlike you, don't let just anything fly out of my mouth once it enters my head," she said, tapping her right temple.

"Oh but life is so much more interesting when you turn the majority of your filter off," his face plastered with an almost carefree smile she hadn't seen before. He lounged on the bed, looking at her silently. The man just plopped himself down and he was draped perfectly comfortable, and delectable looking. If she tried that she would have whacked her head on the wall and/or fallen off of the bed entirely. Not him, not Mr. Damon Salvatore, he just laid there lounging like a cat.

"So, you wanted to talk somewhere quiet?" Rosalyn said. "Here we are, what's on your mind Mr. Salvatore?"

"Oh so many things little bit," Damon said looking her up and down, slowly taking her all in. Every detail, every crevice. The way her brow furrowed slightly when she was thinking, the dimple on her right cheek when she laughed. How the red highlights shown in the moonlight. He could just sit there all night and just watch her, study her every feature. "The question is Rosalyn, do you really want to hear what I have to say?"

"Why wouldn't I want to hear what you have to say?" She said, sitting up straighter.

"Because what I have to say, what I want to tell you, it could scare you. I don't want to pretend with you little bit, I want you to know the truth going in. The good, the bad and the scary," Damon said, carefully putting his hand on her knee.

"Does Elena know, Caroline, Stefan? Do they know what you are about to tell me?"

"It would be fair to say that yes they most definitely know. That is not to say that what I am going to say in this room can be told to anyone outside of who I tell you is privy to the information and knows that you are aware of it as well. Can you do that?" he said, moving closer to her and looking her right in the eyes.

"I can do that, but your scaring me Damon. What is it you need to say? Just get it out because I'm starting to kind of freak out over here," she said starting to breathe heavier. Her heart began to beat harder in his chest and she could have sworn she saw Damon look at her chest in response.

"Mystic Falls is not a normal town; not in the slightest. It hasn't been normal since the day a woman named Katherine rode in to town in her carriage. She was beautiful, smart, manipulative, murderous and would stop and nothing to get what she wanted," Damon said, leaning his head back on the wall. Rosalyn wanted to stop him, ask him about the whole carriage comment but the look in her eye said to just go with it because she had a feeling she was about to find out the explanation about that and a hell of a lot more.

"I suppose this town wasn't even normal before she got here, but it seemed that way. We didn`t know all the dangers that were surrounding us at all times. She seduced both my brother and I, playing us both against one another. It wasn`t until I was locked in the basement of the church, dying, with my brother laying beside me in the same condition did I realize the extent of what she did, and still I loved her." he said through gritted teeth. "Even after Stefan and I escaped that burning death trap I loved her. I was tricked into thinking that psycho bitch was locked up in a tomb by a freaking Bennett witch. I looked for over 100 years for a way to get my love, my mate out of that tomb," Damon said chuckling in such a sad way she wanted to reach out and comfort him. She restrained the urge and let him continue, because what was coming out of his mouth was either a seriously sick and mean joke, or he was crazy.

"I finally got Bonnie to get into the tomb only to find the bitch wasn't, and had never even been in the freaking thing!" laughing again, though this time it was a nasty laugh. "Bitch is in there now though, locked up tight thanks to little Bonnie the super witch. She will never see the outside of that place, and if she does, I'll rip her head off myself."

Rosalyn had no words. Stefan must have been warning him of this. Warning him not to show her the fact that he was completely delusional, or just down right crazy. She moved slowly to get off the bed, to go and get his brother. The guy clearly needed help. Her movement was stopped, then she was suddenly on his lap, face to face with him. It was a blur of movement, so fast her body didn't even register it, she was scooting off the bed one second, and on Damon's lap the next.

Damon could see she was losing it, not able to process what he had just told her, because he hadn't finished, and he hadn't shown her. He couldn't let her run out of the room scared that he was some nut bar. He did the only thing he could think of to start showing her what he actually was; what he needed to do was make it very clear that he was not going to hurt her. He would never let anyone hurt her, she was his. Stopping all movement, he saw the fear in her eyes and realized he had started growling when he thought of anyone hurting his little bit.

"Sorry, I am so sorry little bit," he said looking right into her eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you there. I am not finished telling you everything I need to for you to believe what I just said. Right now you have to be thinking that I am certifiably insane. I can prove to you that I am not crazy, but first I have to tell you why my story is possible. After you are able to digest that, I will go into much further detail about our pasts."

"How the hell did I get on your lap Damon. Seriously, I was trying to get off of the bed and then I am on your lap. I didn't even feel like I was moved.," Rosalyn asked, shaking a bit. Damon decided to give her a crash course in what he was. A crash course into what exactly he, a vampire, could do. He picked her up, secured her to his back and took them out into the night, down the giant oak tree next to the house. Anyone around was either inside, or too drunk to see the blur that was Damon and Rosalyn as he ran them into the woods, to his favorite place in Mystic Falls. Oddly enough, a water fall where he went to get away from his brother and to read a bit. It was out far enough to drown out human noise from even his ears.

When he stopped, the air felt cool on his face, and Rosalyn felt warm on his back. He had been alone so long, he didn't want to spend another second that way. He was sick of being the solitary being, it was tiresome and he needed someone to share in his antics. Damon set Rosalyn down gently, holding onto her to let her get her bearings. As fast as they had traveled, she had to be disoriented. She said nothing as he stood there, holding her in place, looking at her intently for any reaction what so ever. He expected her to scream, run, freak out in some way, shape or form. To his utter surprise she didn't, she just looked up at him and laughed. She was laughing. He just did something which could never be misconstrued as human, in her world what just happened was impossible and yet she laughed. That beautiful sound made his dead heart sing, and he smiled down at her.

"That was terrifying, I loved it! What a rush, how the hell did you just do that? Not to mention the story and how impossible all of that sounded" she said, still smiling. Looking around at where he had brought them, she thought it was beautiful, it was quiet, almost peaceful. She would have never found this place on her own, but it would be a perfect place for a good book or to even get some writing done. Right now, however, she had different things to worry about. She had a man, or clearly something more than a man, staring wide eyed at her. Most people would lose their shit, maybe she should be losing her shit, but she didn`t feel the least bit threatened by Damon. He didn`t bring her out here to hurt her; he could have done that back at her house. He damned well knew she needed proof.

"I'm a vampire Rosalyn. I'm not the only one either. I was turned during the civil war by a manipulative female that used me to get to my brother only to leave us both to die when the town found out what we were. They locked us in the basement of a church and burnt it to the ground. I got Stefan and I out of there, but she was gone. We both transitioned, but Katherine had already ripped us apart. We both despised the other over Katherine, and pined over her for years, both of us thinking she was our mate. The one we would bond with for all time. I was wrong, really wrong," Damon said looking out into the dark forest. "Say something," he said, hands clasped behind his head. He was pacing now, clearly waiting for her to react in some way.

""Vampire? But I've seen you out in the daylight, Stefan too. You have also eaten in front of me, and drank a hell of a lot of alcohol. I thought vampires, according to popular mythology, couldn't do any of those things?" she said, looking at his questioningly.

"The daylight thing, that is taken care of with this," he said holding up his right hand. There was a ring with a large symbol on the front, most likely the family crest. "As for eating and drinking, we can do both. I mean I'd rather have my diet in liquid form, but we eat to keep up appearances. Alcohol helps control the thirst; you have seen me drink a lot because your blood smells amazing and I am determined to control myself. Which, by the way isn't me at all. I normally do reckless and impulsive things; sometimes because it`s just instinct, other times it's to piss my brother off."

"Nice," Rosalyn said, rolling her eyes. "Does sound like you though; trouble waiting to happen."

"Ah but trouble makes things fun, interesting. Stefan would rather live a mundane existence, on the 'bunny diet' and torturing himself just for being what he is. Not me, ever."

"Bunny diet?" Rosalyn asked smirking.

"Yeah, he doesn't feed from humans. The dumb ass fights his nature and survives off of Bambi and Thumper. Really gross," he said making a face.

"That bad huh?"

"Oh my god you have no idea. It's like having to drink nothing but slim fast the rest of your life while your favorite foods are constantly around you all day, every day. Hell no," Damon said, pulling a flask out of his jacket and sitting down on the rocks edge.

"I`m sorry my blood makes your cravings worse. Do you...you know...kill the person when you feed from them?" She asked, not sure she actually wanted the answer.

"Can we kill, yes. Have I killed, oh yeah. Do I have to kill to feed, most definitely no," he said taking a long drink. "I won`t lie to you, I have killed just because I felt like it. I`m not a very good person little bit. That is why my brother is so worried about leaving you alone with me; and there's that other thing that I am beginning to think he is very, very right about." Damon said looking over at the small girl that was now seated next to him. He inhaled her scent and the pull grew stronger. The pull to make her his, to protect her, to be with her and only her. He didn't want to push this life on anyone, his had been miserable and he had done some seriously messed up crap in his time. Nothing near what Stefan has done on his binges, but that was besides the point.

"So, if you don't kill them, what stops them from running to the nearest police officer and telling them everything?"

"Compulsion. I can make humans do and say what I want them to do. I just simply tell them to forget they ever met me, or if I hang around a bit, just tell them to forget anything of the vampire variety that I had done to them," he said, offering her the flask. Rosalyn declined, but sat silent, looking down at the water below.

"Have you compelled me?" she asked, worried about what he may have done.

"NO! I never will either. Not to you, not ever."

"Why, what makes me any different than anyone else? We are practically strangers for gods sake, and your are spilling all of your secrets to me. That doesn't seem like the most prudent thing to do," Rosalyn said, turning to face him. He had been different with her than anyone else she had seen. Treated everyone around him like he didn't want to be there, that they were annoying or he plain just didn't like them. He had never treated her like that, quite the opposite. He had always been nice to here, creepy, but nice in his own Damon way.

"That's the part I have been waiting as long as possible to get to. My brother pulled me away from you on the stairs because he felt...something radiating off of me. Surprised the hell out of him, and now me that I recognize it for what it is," He said through gritted teeth. "He felt the pull of a bonded male coming from me. It basically tells all other vampires, and humans, although they just get a strange feeling and want out of the situation, to back off. That the female he is with is his, mess with her, touch her, hell look at her wrong and you could wind up dead. I didn't think it was possible. Told him he was crazy. I thought Katherine had been my mate, and that's a once in a lifetime thing. One and done as they say." He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see what she was thinking. He couldn't see rejection on her face from the person he is meant to spend the rest of time with. He wouldn't blame her, he was a pain in the ass and a freaking mess, but he couldn't handle her looking at him with anything negative. in that moment, Damon was vulnerable, and he didn't like being vulnerable.

"Well I am not getting a stay away vibe from you. I am getting like, a pull towards you whenever you are close to me. It happened the first time I saw you, when I was on the stairs. I wanted to go to you, not back up from you. Doing so went against every fiber of my being," she said looking up at him, scared shitless. "That's got to say something, right?" She said cautiously. Damon seemed on edge, close to losing it in some way. She certainly didn't want to be alone in the woods with a fast as hell vampire when he lost it. That could not be a good situation.

"Aren't you scared? Aren't you the least bit afraid that I am out here to kill you?" he asked, grabbing her by the arms.

"No, but ow."

"Sorry. I don't know, I have to talk to my brother about all of this, probably a good idea if you're with me when I do. Just a warning, Elena will be there. She's annoyingly always there. Oh and did I mention that she is the exact look alike of psycho bitch? Yeah, that's a real blast to be around. She's alright though, she has been through a lot, lost a lot of people," Damon said moving over to sit back down, Rosalyn followed suit, sitting next to him.

Damon decided, for the time being at least, to go with what he wanted. Within reason of course. What he wanted was little bit in his bed, his fangs at her vein and them exploring each others bodies for days. With obviously a bit too much visual in his mind, he didn't realize that his fangs had come out. He had been staring at the water, lost in his thoughts. Those thoughts were only broken with a sharp intake of breath and the increase in heart rate coming from Rosalyn.

Rosalyn felt comfortable sitting with Damon in silence, just looking down and contemplating the water below them, and what they would do next. She hoped he was telling her the truth, that she hadn't been compelled, and that she felt this way about him naturally. She didn't want to become someone's puppet, and she was going to make damned sure she wasn't when they talked with Stefan and Elena. She knew there was so much more going on, not only within their group, but within Mystic Falls. Her thoughts turned toward her mother, could she somehow fit into all of this? Could her mother have known what she was surrounded by in her community? She turned her head to ask Damon if he did, in fact know anything about her mother, or her other relatives, now or past. Damon's face had changed. He didn't look angry, he looked deep in thought as she had been, but his face had gone, for lack of a better term, vampy. He had actual fangs, and his eyes looked strange. She reached up towards his face, her heart drumming in her ears. She wanted to see that side of him, because after all, if they were mates she would eventually see this side. She also wasn't stupid. Once in a lifetime? For Damon that could be centuries, which left the high probability that she would one day have those same fangs in her mouth.

Reaching her hand out, she cupped his chin and turned his face to hers. His expression was one of shock and fear. She knew he feared that she would scream and run from him when she saw this side of him. She had no such thoughts in her head. Smiling softly she looked into his eyes, and saw his understanding; she was not afraid. Rosalyn brought her thumb up to his right fang, running down the length of it, nipping her finger on the sharp edge. His hand was suddenly on her wrist, and his pupils were very dilated. She hadn't meant to cut herself, and felt bad for any discomfort she was causing him.

She didn't balk at him, she did the opposite, she accepted him for all that he was, at least for now. As she reached up and touched him, with that reassuring smile on her face, he was in awe of her. She was beyond beautiful, brave, snarky, and in her own way kind of bad ass. After all, not everyone can sit alone with a vampire in the middle of nowhere and not even flinch. That's the moment he smelled it, blood. She had cut herself on his fang he had so carelessly let her touch. He knew he wouldn't hurt his little bit, but he would not pass up this opportunity to taste her.

Rosalyn only had a moment of fear spike through her when his hand flew to her wrist, and that was just because of the speed at which it happened. Plain and simple, she wasn't used to people moving that fast and it was going to take her a while to get used to that. The look on his face was one of control and desire, nothing she was remotely scared of.

"Rosalyn, do I have your permission to taste you, to bring you into myself, and to heal the wound on your hand?" Damon asked, not moving an inch. If the blood dripped into his mouth, as it would in mere seconds, he would be lost and her answer would not be heard. "Rosalyn."

"Yes."

That single word was all he needed. He drew her thumb into his mouth and licked the blood that had been pooling there. It was even better than he imagined it would be. It was like nothing he had ever tasted, and he hadn't had enough. He licked the wound closed, barely keeping himself under control. He straightened her arm, lifting her shirt to reveal her inner wrist, staring at the pulsating blood underneath it. He looked at her, a silent plea for permission to drink from her. He would go mad if she denied him, but he would respect her body and her wishes always.

As he lifted her sleeve from her wrist, she knew what he wanted, most likely down right needed. More. Could she trust him not to go too far, not to drain her of too much blood? Looking into his eyes, she saw he was still in control. Still Damon, no falling off the deep end going on in there. She slowly shook her head yes, not trusting her voice. A small smile appeared on his face a moment before he gingerly brought her wrist up to his mouth and sank his fangs into her flesh.

The pain was sharp, but it only lasted moments. As he began to feed, the pain left, and she was left with a warm feeling spreading up her arm and continuing through her whole body. When it reached her core, she understood why vampires biting woman was so sexualized in the human world, it must have been one of those things that was actually true. She came alive in his arms, and he wrapped her tightly in them. She couldn't be still, and she was aware that she was making noises. Once again thanking god that they were completely alone. She looked at him, her raven haired vampire, lost in her blood but conscious enough to hold her safe as she rode the sensations through her body. She no longer felt self conscious of the noises she was making, because he was making them too. As suddenly as he took her vein, he stopped and licked the wound, closing it. Wrapping her closer into him, he kissed her deeply, and she couldn't get enough. Pushing him back, she straddled him, his elbows holding them up as she deepened the kiss. A brief thought that she hadn't ever acted this way, or done any of this was gone as soon as it came. All too soon he broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"Your turn," he said, the smirk she was beginning to love spreading across his face.

"My turn what?" she asked him, sitting back against his legs.

"I want you to drink from me," he said, rolling up his shirt sleeve.

"I am so not ready to be a vampire Damon. There is way too much going on for-"

""You will not turn into a vampire unless you die with vampire blood in your system. I want you to feed from me as well because it would connect us. The immediate effects are fairly intense," he said moving against her. "But even after that, we will be fully bonded. Not mates, you have to be a vampire for that, but the closest thing to mates as we can be while your still human." He didn't wait for her to respond. He didn't wait for her to start over thinking, hell thinking at all about what they were about to do. He bit his wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"Now be a good little bit and open your mouth for me, take me into you," he said, putting his wrist into her mouth. She relaxed against his chest, his other arm holding her to him, and tasted what she was sure was going to be disgusting. The thought of drinking blood was appalling to her, as it would be to any human. This wasn't human blood, this was completely different. It tasted sweet, like honey and sunlight. It tasted like him, and as it flooded her body everything changed. Her world shifted on its axis and everything that mattered to her before, didn`t matter in the least bit in this moment. The only thing that mattered was him, Damon with the ice blue eyes and the beautiful smile. As she drank, images began to flow through her mind, happy ones, sad, some terrifying. She knew they were some of his memories. Whether he had meant to share them or not she wasn't sure.

As he pulled his wrist away, the wound closed. Sitting her up, he whipped off his coat and laid her down on it and began to kiss her as if his very life depended on it. They both did. Hands went everywhere, trying to get to the precious skin underneath only to be hindered by the ridiculous cloth. Growling in frustration, he picked her up into a standing position and threw his coat on in a blur of movement. Then they were running, flying through the forest back towards her house. At the front door in a matter of moments, he put her down. Straightening her clothes and picking leaves out of her hair, she watched him do the same. As soon as they both looked presentable enough, he opened the door and pulled her directly upstairs to her room. Rosalyn faintly heard murmurs about where they were going, what they were doing. She no longer cared, she just wanted to be alone with Damon again.

He threw open the door, careful not to rip it off its hinges; they needed the privacy. The moment they were alone again they started right where they left off, kissing one another as if their very lives depended on it. Clothes were a hindrance once again, but Damon was careful not to rip anything right off of her like he wanted to do. The skin underneath those clothes; her creamy white skin was so soft on his hands as he freely explored while kissing her deeply. Unable to hold back any longer, Damon picked Rosalyn up and placed her on the bed, resting himself lightly on top of her. After the initial shock of the movement she pulled his face to hers again, tangling her fingers through his soft raven hair. He wanted all of her right then and there. He wanted to rip every piece of clothing off of both of them and take her as his. He would take his time with her though, he knew she was inexperienced and all of this could be overwhelming for her, although she wasn't acting at all overwhelmed. She was as eager as he was, her hands roaming all over his back, nails digging in when he pressed himself to her bringing delicious pain that only drove him more over the edge.

Stefan saw Damon's face as he led Rosalyn up the stairs, he could see the flush in both of their faces. He had fed from her, and judging by the wave of bonded male protection hitting him from clear across the room he had her feed from him as well. They were fully bonded, well technically anyway. To truly be fully bonded they would have to-

"Elena, how well do you know Rosalyn? Did the two of you talk much?"

"Yeah, a bit, why?" she asked, clearly not seeing the two go up the stairs.

"Do you know if Rosalyn is a virgin? Has she been with anyone before, had boyfriends?" Stefan asked, growing worried. Damon wasn't good at restraint, and if he was about to do what Stefan thought, he could hurt the girl.

"Um, no, from what I know she hasn't had any boyfriends or anything, why?"

"Because they are fully fucking bonded and just raced up those stairs," he said, seeing the realization come across her face.

"Shit!" she said, running up the stairs towards Rosalyn's room. Stefan was just behind her, gritting his teeth at the urge to back away that was coming off of Damon.

"Be careful Elena, he's a newly bonded male, he could get pretty nasty and not realize his actions until later. Especially with me there, bonded to you or no," he said as Elena burst into Rosalyn's room without knocking.

Damon whipped his head around and shielded his mate from any prying eyes that had just come through the door. She would not be seen unclothed by anyone but himself. Elena was the first through the door, followed by his very concerned looking brother who he was going to rip apart for interrupting him with his little bit. He lowered his head and growled at the two in warning.

"Don't take even one more step," he managed to growl out while trying to keep Rosalyn still. He didn't want to risk his brother seeing what was his, he may not be able to keep himself in control if he did. "Little bit, it would be a very good idea if you just stayed exactly where you are right now. I don't want to have to rip my brothers eyes out of their sockets. It may be a bit inconvenient,"

"Staying still, got it," she said stopping any movement.

"Damon, I know you're bonded; I can feel it. I will not, nor will I ever touch your mate inappropriately. You are my brother, I trust you not to do the same with Elena, right? That and I like my head attached to my body," Stefan asked, holding his hand up.

"Still doesn't explain why you are in here, why you didn't announce yourselves, and why the fuck you are invading a very private moment," he growled out, looking his brother directly in the eyes. Plain and simple, this was against everything. One would never interrupt the mating of a bonded male, not only was it extremely rude, it was dangerous. A bonded male vampire is never more dangerous than at this very moment. Stefan was lucky he hadn`t simply ripped his freaking head right off when he walked in.

"I know. I know what we did wasn't right, but we had to. The two of you just fed each other, and it was the first time you had even fed off of her Damon. The two of you are incapable of thinking this through clearly. She's a virgin Damon, she's never even had a boyfriend before now." Stefan said, slowly closing the door behind him so no more prying eyes or ears could interrupt them.

"Dear brother, do you think that I cannot see this? That when I tasted that purest of blood, those facts, those memories didn't flood my mind? I know how fragile the situation is, both physically and emotionally Stefan, I am not an idiot!" Damon spat, his voice bordering on yelling.

"Have you asked her what she wants? Has she consented with a clear mind that she wants what is about to happen here?" Elena asked, stepping one foot closer, trying to see the other female's face.

"Out loud? No, her trying to rip my clothes off to get at what is now hers was answer enough for me. The fact that even when we stopped and I brought us back here, to make her more comfortable, she started right back up with me said it. Her digging her nails into my back was asking for more in my experience," Damon said pointedly. Blushing in embarrassment, Elena took a step back, where she could feel her mate against her back. The thickness of the mating bond in the room was not easy to control, and it was making Elena want to do all of the things Damon had just described to her mate herself.

"Rosalyn? Just tell me that you are ok, that this is what you want and we will leave on the condition that Damon is very careful with you," Elena said, glancing at a still vamped out but no longer out right growling Damon.

"I am fine. Damon hasn't done anything wrong," Rosalyn said softly, wrapping her arms around Damon, needing to feel his skin on hers.

"You heard her. Now get the fuck out of this room before I say screw it and finish what I started with you two standing there or not."

"And that's our cue, Stefan?" Elena said pulling him back out the door. "Really not wanting to see anymore of Damon than I already have." Stefan picked Elena up, closed the door and ran into Elena's room at vamp speed. He needed to get her clothes off, now. This was going to be a long couple of weeks if this intensity kept up from his brother.

"I would never harm you, you know that right?" Damon asked, running his fingers through her wavy hair. It was think and soft and smelled of lilacs that grew near his house as a child. Looking into her eyes, he hoped she would answer with trust. Christ knows he didn't deserve it, but now that he had found her, everything was going to change.

"Yes Damon, I know you would never hurt me. I am not scared of you, even when you're all vampy and losing it. It doesn't frighten me," Rosalyn said, running her hand down his arm, resting her hand on him.

"Good, because I am going to show you everything, anywhere you want to go, will go. I want to find out everything I can about your mom, and where she was from. I want to show you where your ancestors came from, and where mine did as well. I want to go everywhere with you little bit. I want to do everything, experience the world with you." Damon said, kissing her forehead.

"Well that is going to have to wait until after I finish college, but then yeah, I'd love to do those things with you,"

"Oh little bit, you have all the time in the world for schooling. I have three doctorates and I am the impulsive irresponsible brother. Stefan has had a lot more than that. I can teach you different languages as we travel too. The best way to learn a language is to drop yourself into the culture and learn while experiencing. You would be surprised how quickly you pick things up," he said, scooting her under his weight once again. "But first I think I will make your whole body tingle for a few hours, and make you a woman. Any objections?" he asked with his customary smirk as he pressed himself into her most intimate places. He made her skin feel like it was on fire, that she couldn't get enough of him touching her, and she needed more.

"None what so ever,"" she said, and pulled him down to her so she could feel his skin against her. The rest of the night Damon showed his Rosalyn how much he wanted her, both gentle and not so gentle. He kept reminding himself how fragile she was, but she would scratch his back, or nibble his ear and he would lose himself in her. They fed from one another many times, each of which he was very careful not to take too much. He wanted her strong and healthy and able to feed him daily. He never wanted any other blood to pass his lips, knowing that once he changed her he would have to feed from others saddened him. He could always share blood with her though, one of the most intimate acts between vampires.

It wasn't until just before daybreak, when his head rested on her chest did he notice it. His eyes flew open and he looked down at her sleeping form. He began to smell her, starting at her head, moving methodically down until he reached her right breast. There, not strong, and most likely lessened by his blood, but yet it was there. Rosalyn was sick, something was very wrong with his little bit. His slow beating heart skipped a beat and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't have as much time as he thought to convince her to change, to transition into vampire. He needed to do it as soon as possible, before any effects of whatever this was hurt her. His little bit would not suffer, he would make sure of it. Looking up at her sleeping face, for a split second he thought of snapping her neck right there and then. She would feel nothing, wake not knowing what he had done. He could not do that to her, he needed her consent to change her. To do so without prior knowledge would be a huge betrayal.

Quietly getting out of bed, he quickly put his clothes on and made his way to Elena's bedroom doorway. Listening inside the room, he could hear both Elena and Stefan softly breathing, both sleeping. Knowing they had most likely just gone to sleep he felt bad when he mentally reached out for his brother. Mentally pleading in urgency for him to wake up, that he needed him right there and then. Moments later, Stefan was wide awake and at the door.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt her? Damn it Damon I told you to be careful!" Stefan said, growing angry.

"What? NO! I didn`t hurt one hair on that precious head. We do however have a serious problem. Meet me downstairs, we need to talk because I really don`t know what the fuck to do right now," Damon said, not waiting for an answer, simply going downstairs. Caroline and her vamp hearing must have woken up and heard them talking because she joined them at the kitchen island.

"Who invited you into the conversation blondie?" Damon growled. When Caroline simply crossed her arms in front of her, he knew she wasn't leaving without a fight and he didn't have time to fight with the twit. "I woke up for a moment a few minutes ago, and took a deep breathe. I don't know how I didn't notice it earlier, most likely because of my blood in her system making it better, but Rosalyn is sick. I found the source in her right breast. I remember her saying something about her having a family history of breast cancer but she is so young she's most likely never been checked at this point. It's definitely there, and I laid there looking up at her. I contemplated just snapping her neck right then, starting the transformation before it got any worse and she suffered because of it. I couldn't simply do what I needed to do to keep her. She needs to make the final decision to transition," he finished, looking up at the three people surrounding him.

Not one of them spoke. Elena, having lost both of her parents in a car accident had a look of horror cross her face. Caroline had a glisten of tears in her eyes, ever the sympathetic person. That instinct intensified when she transitioned a few months ago, thanks to the lovely Katherine snapping her neck. She didn't know that Stefan had given her blood to heal a particularly nasty gash on her side. Stefan was looking down at the counter, deep in thought. Damon tried prying into his brother's head, only to be shoved out. Whatever he was thinking, it must not have been good.

"We have to talk to her, tell her exactly is going on. She needs to know the goods and the bads of being a vampire, and she needs to get checked out to see how bad the cancer really is at this point. She has a right to know these things Damon," Stefan said matter of factly.

"Don't you think I know that? If I didn't already think of all that I would have snapped her neck and called it a day. I didn't, I won't until she tells me she wants to transition. How I am going to do it without traumatizing her after she knows is another thing entirely," Damon said, beginning to pace around the kitchen.

"Well, the first step is talking to her about what happened. Judging by your immensely quick bonding, I am thinking she will most likely trust you. We need to get her into a doctor and get an MRI, we need to see what we are dealing with, and Rosalyn needs to see the evidence for herself to let it sink in," Stefan said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We will help you help her to come to terms with this. At least you have made what we are known to her, and she has to have thought about the fact that you two being mated means that she will have to change, and become vampire. How else does one have one mate in a lifetime without turning them?"

"I don't want to tell her she is sick. I don't want to hurt her like that. She knows it is coming eventually, with her family history it was inevitable, but at her age? It's practically unheard of," Damon said, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He had never felt such despair in his long lifetime. Why was this happening to his little one? Was it his fault? Were all his misdeeds coming home to roost? "This has to be all my fault. Everything I have done through the years, it's caused this. It has caused my love to become sick, to force her hand, my hand, making her change whether she wants to or not. This is gods retribution, or my hell. Either way, it's my fault."

"No Damon, no one could have known, no one could have seen this coming. Even her with her family history. She hasn't been checked because she is simply too young to have this happen to her. This just happened, and she is lucky to have you in her life. Without knowing you, she would suffer and may even have died," Elena said.

"You are always so sure that I deserve redemption, even after everything," Damon said, his head in his hands. "I don't deserve it Elena, but I appreciate it, both of you. At this point I am at a loss. I don't know how to proceed. I don't know what to say. If I say nothing, she will know something is wrong within like two seconds."

"I am going to make some calls. I will come to her room when I have the arrangements settled. Shouldn't take more than an hour. We can get her in right away and get a PET scan done of her whole body, and see where exactly the problem is, and if there is more than one. In the meantime, why don't you wake her and talk to her, see how she feels about the future, about becoming like you, being with you. We can go from there." Stefan said, taking out his phone and walking away. He had many contacts in the community, Damon trusted that he would find the very best to take care of his little bit. He wouldn't lose her, he would compel her to transition, and deal with the fallout later. As long as she is safe and healthy, that is what mattered. She would forgive him eventually. All compulsion wore off the moment someone wakes up as vampire. She would know he manipulated her, but that was a risk he was willing to take, and he hoped to god that she understood where he was coming from, should it come to that. The way she had reacted thus far however, he didn't think this would be a massive obstacle for them to climb. Only time would tell, he had to go wake his mate up from her peaceful sleep to give her the worst news of her life. He wished he wasn't the one to have to give it to her, but in the same breathe, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Walking back into her bedroom, he watched his love, his little bit as she slept. She was dreaming, and it didn't seem to be about anything good. Her face was in a deep frown, and she was moving slightly, as if reaching for him. Wasting no time, he got back into bed with her, and curled her into his arms where she immediately relaxed. He didn't want to disturb her, knowing how tired she must be, but Stefan would be done with the arrangements far sooner than he would like. He needed to wake her and start to explain everything that had happened while she slept.

"Little bit, honey wake up," Damon whispered, not wanting to startle her. She half opened her eyes, not fully awake. "Rosalyn, I need you to wake up for me."

"Too early, I am still tired. Tell Caroline I'll go shopping with her later this afternoon. I am way too tired to get out of bed, and I don't want you moving either," Rosalyn said curling further into his arms. Fuck this was so hard. How was he supposed to do this? Damon thought this may actually be the most difficult moment in his long life.

"I know you are tired baby, but I need to speak with you, it's urgent," that got her attention. Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up in bed, pushing her chestnut hair out of her face.

"What, what is it? Is something wrong?" She asked, perking up quickly.

"Um, well..."

"Damon don't screw with me what's going on?" Rosalyn asked, holding his hand in hers.

"I woke up a while ago, I don't know, about an hour ago. I rested my head on your chest and took a deep breath. Being a vampire comes with a lot of extra, or heightened senses, one of them being smell. I smelled something...wrong. I followed the smell, starting from your head, and making my way down your body. I got to your right breast, and I smelled sickness," that got her attention.

"What the hell do you mean you smelled sickness?"

"Well, from my past experiences, I believe I smelled something cancerous in your breast. That coupled with the fact that you have a strong family history of breast cancer, I woke Stefan and Elena up. Stefan is calling a friend of his, a doctor." Damon said squeezing her hand, knowing it wouldn't help in the slightest, but also knowing he had to do something to comfort his love. "We are setting up some scans to be sure. Rosalyn, I know that this is a lot to take in, but I need you to think back on our day, our discussions about what we are. What it all means."

"It means that a some point it would be obvious that if I didn't...become like you are, that something would separate us. Old age, disease, or just an accident. Truthfully, I hadn't thought of waiting long to talk to you about becoming like you. I know my time is limited, that cancer was going to rear it's ugly head at me. I just didn't think it was going to happen while I was so young," she said staring off, not really connected with reality. "If you hadn't come into my life to find it, I could have died in, oh, I don't know, six months when the cancer got so bad I was dying. You see it as you coming into my life as a bad thing. I see it as saving my life," Rosalyn looking straight into his eyes. "Let's see what this doctor your brother knows has to say. If we have time, I will wrap up any loose ends I have from before I moved here. If I don't, well then I don't. I am going to do what I need to do to stay with you. To be with you. when you told me what you were, from that moment on, I knew that one day it would require me to change into vampire. It hasn't scared me, hasn't thrown me off. I want to be with you Damon, we are just moving a bit faster than anyone anticipated."

"Just a little," Damon said, smiling. "I am so sorry that this is happening. I wanted to get to know each other, have you fall in love with me before we had to make this choice."

"Well, we deal with what life throws at us. You of all people should understand that. This has been a big black cloud hovering over my head. At least now I know that I don't have a death sentence. You saved me from that, and for that I couldn't possibly thank you enough." Rosalyn said quietly, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them to her.

She just sat there silent, eyes vacant save for the occasional tear slipping from her hazel eyes. He wanted to make everything better for her, so that she would never have to feel the way she was at this very minute. He remembered waking up underneath that church, the fear of dying right there. He had saved himself, and his brother, now he was going to save her. Damon just hoped that she would come out the other side far less messed up than he was. He wanted to teach her how to be a vampire, and not become like his brother. He wasn't the best person in the world. He could be cruel, and he has killed just because he felt like it. Stefan lives off of animals so that he didn't rip out people's throats. Rosalyn wouldn't endure any guilt like that, he would teach her to feed and make them forget. Just because his species was predatory, didn't mean all of them turned into serial killers. He planned on showing Rosalyn the world, and have fun doing it. Have fun doing it like a vampire, indulging in their instincts but without any body count left behind.

"Doc is on her way to the hospital. We will do the scan and look at the results right then. After that, we will talk to the doctor about your options Rosalyn, then we will leave you and Damon to talk and make a decision on what you want to do from there. Does that sound good?" Stefan asked the two of them. For a minute everyone just looked at Rosalyn, waiting for her to respond.

"Um yeah, ok, let's do this. Just get it done and over with. Truthfully, I am not entirely sure why we are doing this at all. If I'm sick, I can tell you right now I am not going through any sort of radiation or chemo. It didn't work for my mother, and she went through hell before she died. So no talk of that, I don't even want to think about it" she said, putting her converse on. She had thrown on some yoga pants and a white t-shirt. Jeans were just a waste of time, she would end up having to take them off anyway because of the metal. She may have to end up in nothing about a gown anyway, but hey she could try. Thank god she had decided to come here, otherwise she would have most likely been dead within a year. Further proving her decision not to have children to be correct.

Laying in the scanner, all she could do was think about the way Damon was acting. He was on edge, constantly moving but always within arms reach. He couldn't stand being away from her for more than a few minutes. She couldn't imagine what her time in this scanner was doing to him. She had to laugh at that, she was laying here as the searched for what was surely killing her, and she was worrying about her Damon. Next to the life she had been living prior to coming to Mystic Falls, she was happy to have someone to worry about, and who worried for her as well. When the scan finished, she got dressed and sat next to Damon while they waited for the doctor to look at the scan. It was a head to toe it would take a while to do the review thoroughly. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came into the mall office.

Rosalyn's heart raced as the doctor spoke. She did, indeed have cancer. Rosalyn figured, with what Damon had sensed, that it had just begun and would be localized. They were wrong. If Damon wouldn't have stopped when he first smelled it, he would have found that it was not only in both breasts, but took the lymph node super highway into her liver and kidneys. Not only was the cancer stage 4 terminal, but it was extremely aggressive, giving her maybe three to four months. Maybe a month, two tops before she began to wither. She had to decide what to do, and when to do it. She already knew what her choice was going to be, she would let Damon turn her. The thing was, she was terrified of what he had told her about being turned; she had to die with vampire blood in her system. Well that's all fine and good with the blood part. They had fed from one another practically all night, it was the dying part that had her utterly terrified.

"I'd like to go with Damon, we need to talk. Can we go to your house, so we can talk alone?" she asked, looking at the brothers.

"Yes, of course. I was staying at Elena's anyway, the house is all yours. We won't bother you until we hear back from one of you. We will support whichever decision you decide to make, and help in any way we can," Stefan said, holding Elena a little closer. Rosalyn knew he was thinking about losing Elena, and what that would do to him. She would have to ask Damon why he hadn't turned Elena yet, knowing they were mates it just seemed logical.

Opening the door, he strained his ears for any signs of movement, any sign that he had an unwanted or unexpected guest in his house. No human owned this home, so basically anyone could come in without permission and all he needed was interruptions from god knows how many people he had pissed off, or those Original bastards he had seen in town. He didn't know why Elijah, Klaus, and their sister Rebecca were here, but he would have to figure that out later, he had more pressing matters at hand. He had to figure out how to kill Rosalyn without her foreknowledge. He didn't want her terrified when he did it. He had to find a way to do it without her even knowing. It wasn't a matter of if she wanted to be turned, it was when. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted her safe from any of the multitude of unforeseen side effects or outright disasters that could happen due to her advanced illness.

He brought her bags up to his room, they had packed everything she brought with her to Mystic Falls. Now that they were at the point of no return, there was no reason for her to live at the house with the others. How Elena and Stefan lived apart was something he couldn't understand, or the fact that they were completely bonded but had yet to become true mates. He was an idiot for keeping her the way she was, vulnerable to all sorts of human catastrophes. He was going to have his little bit by his side as much as possible. He planned on her sleeping wrapped around him for the rest of their very long lives.

Going back downstairs, he found her in the living room, sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fire. It wasn't particularly cold outside, but with everything Rosalyn has been through in the past few hours, coupled with little sleep, and her body could be in a bit of shock, causing her to feel cold. Personally, temperature didn't really bother him so the fire would not overheat him. He loved that fireplace, and soon they would use it when they felt like relaxing, not when they felt cold. Vampires could withstand a high range of temperatures without feeling discomfort. He walked over to her curled up form, lifting her into his arms. He sat down, putting her into his lap, he could tell she was crying, but he wasn't going to let her be aware of his knowledge.

"So, I'm dying. We really should do something about that. We wouldn't want me croaking on you after we just found one another now would we?" Rosalyn said between quiet sobs. "At least life didn't completely screw me, I might be destined to die young, but at least I have my knight in a black leather jacket to bring me back to life."

Damon had to laugh at that. He had never looked at himself in any light that could be construed as knightly in any way. Maybe his little bit was making him a better man. Maybe just a little, but oh did he plan on giving his little angle some horns. More accurately you could say fangs, but...yeah. His life was changing fast, and he didn't mind it at all.

"Ok little bit, first things first; you need to tell me exactly what you want. I know you must be overwhelmed, and to my amazement, you haven't had a nervous breakdown like so many humans would have done long before now. Hasn't anything that has happened in the past day, anything you learned about; things that theoretically shouldn't exist, and oh I don't know, learned that in one way or another your young life is going to end?"

"Ok, yeah, sure. I have learned that creatures out of scary movies exist, had one freak me out and basically tell me whether or not I was prepared for it I had found who I was going to spend the rest of my life with, oh, yeah, throw in the fact that in order to do that I have to die and become that mythical creature. Just to throw in a monkey wrench for good measure let's toss in that the disease I was planning on rearing it's head in my late twenties at the earliest has killed me before I could even concrete any life plans. Which in the end doesn't really matter, because let's go back to the whole changing into the mythical creature thing," Rosalyn said, putting her face in her hands. "Nah, I have no clue why you would have any of these thoughts!"

Taking a few deep breaths, she just decided to clear her mind of everything other than what actually had to be accomplished right now.

"The big picture doesn't really matter. Thinking about it is only going to upset me, and for what? What has to happen now has to happen. Some of this is bad, some of this is good. In the end though, when everything is over, and I hope that is soon because there is only so much a girl can take; I think I will be happy," she said, having no doubt that Damon was thinking she had lost it and gone completely insane. "End result here Damon, we need to get this done. I need to change, I need to be like you. How we are going to do it is what I need to know. You tell me I have to die, but I am not sure if you remember well enough, but the thought of that is just a bit terrifying."

Damon had thought about a variety of ways he could go about changing her. He could have waited until she fell asleep and did what he needed to do then, but there was no way this girl was falling asleep in her state. Another thought was having Stefan get some potent medication in liquid form and having a drink with her to relax her. She would pass out and he could bring her to his room and do it there. That made him feel better because although she wouldn't know it, he wanted her body to be comfortable as she changed. It would take about twelve hours for her to wake up, and he didn't want her to wake up anywhere but in his bed with him right there to help her.

"Would you be willing to stop worrying about it, and leave those details to me? I'll figure out how to do it, and you just relax and not think about it," Damon said, running his fingers through her soft hair.

"Promise me you're not just going to suddenly do it while we are sitting here or something. I don't want to constantly be on edge," she said, giving him her customary pointed look that told him she knew some of the things he would think up.

"I promise. When it happens, it won't be a sudden move on my part," Damon said, kissing her forehead, quickly texting his brother behind his back to get what he needed as fast as possible so he could get it into her drink within the hour. She needed this done and over with, as did he. He wished there was an easier way to do this, maybe he should have just done it while she was asleep. At this point she would have thanked him for doing it.

Hearing Stefan quietly step into the kitchen, Damon set Rosalyn down on the chair. "I'll be right back, I am going to get us some drinks. Sit here and relax ok? Not going to freak out and go running out into traffic?"

"I think I can handle that, I like this comfy chair and fire too much to go all suicide bound at the moment," Rosalyn said, a small smile coming over her lips.

Going into the kitchen, he found his brother leaning against the counter, a deep frown Damon had come to loathe. Most of the time he saved this look for when Damon ripped someone's throat out or something. This time it was pure concern. Damon couldn't blame him, what he was about to do was making him edgy, and he didn't normally care about anything. Reaching into his pocket, Stefan pulled out a vile of clear fluid.

"Powerful opioid. Doc and I figured a sedative was unreliable, this however, will no more harm than what we want, which is to knock her out, or slow down her breathing enough she passes out. The least it will do is make her really relaxed, but use the whole vile and she should pass out, and stay out. Once she is, look into her mind, and make sure she in deep and do it. Don't think about it, don't over analyze it, just get it done as fast as you can," Stefan said, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Miss this opportunity and we may end up having to do it with her knowledge."

"Got it. Get her to drink it down, she gets a bit whoopsy and out she goes. If I had the choice of ways to go, this wouldn't be a bad one," Damon said, dumping the entire vile into a small glass of bourbon, she was not used to how strong it was so she would down it quickly. Exactly what he needed. "I'll call you when it's all good to come back. And...ah thanks for, you know, helping her." Downing one glass of the amber liquid, he poured himself another. "Look at me, the good guy, the one doing the hard thing instead of just taking the easy way out. What the hell is wrong with me," he murmured under his breath. Stefan said nothing, just turned and left Damon to deal with these emotions himself. Don't think, don't think, Don't think.

"Back, and I have a nice cool Valium in a cup," he said, handing the cup down to her and sitting down in the opposite chair.

"Thanks, maybe this will actually help me sleep some," she said, wincing as she downed a mouthful of liquid.

"Yeah, it's an acquired taste, best you just down it in one go," Damon said, trying his best to give her a convincing grin. She did what he asked, and downed the whole glass, setting it on the table next to her. "Why don't we sit by the fire while you try and doze off. I'll be right here with you still when you wake up," walking over to her chair, he scooped her up into his arms, sitting back down with her curled back into his lap. She laid her head on his chest and snuggled into him. He hoped to god he was doing the right thing, because he couldn't bare the thought of her hating him when she woke up and found what he had done. He was fairly confident she wouldn't, he had made sure of what she wanted before taking action. She said herself she was nervous about actually having to go through the change. Basically told him to do it, that she didn't want to know. She just couldn't stand the thought of being on edge wondering when he would make a sudden move, or wait until she slept. Now she would sleep easy, and soon. After that, Damon would do the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. He was going to kill the girl he loved, his mate.

"Wow, thank drink was strong," Rosalyn said, slurring a bit.

"Or maybe, your just a light weight and can't handle the big girl drinks," he said, hugging her slightly. The drug was starting to work, any minute now.

"Yeah, guess not. Got plenty of time to perfect that though right?" she laughed, a slight bitterness mixed with clear intoxication thanks to the liquor and meds running their course. They sat in the chair by the fire for a few more minutes, until Damon felt her heart rate and breathing slow.

Picking Rosalyn up, he carried her upstairs to his bedroom, laying her out on his bed and covered her up, having already prepared the bed ahead of time made it a heck of a lot easier. When he had her situated and looking comfortable, he sat down on the bed beside her. From this moment on, he wasn't leaving her side. He would be with her when she opened her eyes. Damon had done this before, both to turn someone, to simply shut another vampire up that was irritating, or to simply kill because he felt like it. This was completely different, he wanted to make sure to do it perfectly, so that she would not even know. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his little bit. He lifted her head in his hands, closed his eyes and quickly turned her neck to the side instantly breaking it at the base of her skull. Her heart stopped beating immediately, and the air slowly left her lungs.

Damon couldn't breathe, he just simply watched as all life drained from Rosalyn. Realistically he knew that his blood was already working, changing her from human to vampire but now that it was done, he was terrified that for some reason it wouldn't work. There had been virtually no time between all the blood exchange and now. She had also ingested a large amount of his blood, also helping. In any other instance, he wouldn't have thought twice about it working or not working. He would have simply known it would, it always had with every vampire out there. Damon hadn't lived the life of a good person, he couldn't help but think of all the bad karma he had built up, if there was such a thing. Would his wrong doings cut Rosalyn's life short, simply to punish him? He had eleven hours and fifty six minutes until he found out.

Resting her head on the pillow, he got off the bed and changed out of his jeans, into black cloth pants he wore to bed, when he wore anything at all. He also got the bottle of bourbon he kept in his dresser, it was going to be a long night and he needed a little help relaxing. He did need to sleep some, making sure he was awake in time for her to wake up. Her first day was going to be confusing, and he would have to teach her self control.

Damon texted Stefan, asking him to get blood bags in the fridge for Rosalyn. She would never be on the bunny diet, but he didn't want her new heightened senses to cause her to lose control and accidentally kill someone. She couldn't handle the guilt of that, at least not yet. Every vampire kills eventually, whether it be by accident, or just plain predatory nature. The key was to understand that before it happened, otherwise you either ended up like his brother, flipped the humanity switch, or became something like Damon. His switch wasn't flipped, he had unfortunately turned his emotions back on a long time ago thanks to a certain dirty blond haired vampire. Now he was just a cold, sarcastic asshole who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself, at least until the beautiful little girl laying silently next to him had come down those stairs. That was a game changer, no going back now. He did see some reflection of himself in Rosalyn though; she was funny, sarcastic, and would say what was on her mind regardless of whether or not you wanted to hear it. That could play out well for her as a vampire, you could say she had a good temperament for it.

Setting the empty bottle down, Damon stared at the ceiling of his room, willing his eyes to close. He knew his blood was working; her body had cooled, but not like an actual dead body would. Her core temperature had stopped going down, staying at about the same temperature as his. Soon her heart would start to very slowly beat and she would start to breathe again. Vampires didn't actually need all that much oxygen, and could go very long periods without it. Enough time and the vampire would lose consciousness, but they wouldn't die. Hearts also beat slower; the normal resting heart rate for humans was about 65-70 beats per minute. Vampires usually hovered around 35-40 a minute.

As Damon's eyes finally closed, he thought about all the things that he was going to show Rosalyn. She was going to have a new lease on life, and be able to do things she never dreamed of. He was going to take her around the world, to every place she had ever wanted to go and more. He wanted to sit at home or go out for a drink with Stefan while Elena and Caroline forced Rosalyn to go clothes shopping. He wanted that empty walk in closet full of all the girly stuff she desired, and most likely some she didn't knowing who he was sending her with. Damon was going to teach her how to compel people while at the same time getting her conscience lowered quite a bit. Vampires couldn't feel guilt like humans, at least without giving up any amount of fun that could be had. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let her live like his brother, or go let her grow to be like he was. Hopefully having her as his other half would change the worst parts of him. He drifted off into a light sleep, closely listening for the beat of a heart, or an intake of breath.

Damon's eyes flew open, he heard it, he knew he heard her heart beat. He listened intently, waiting to hear that wonderful sound again. Looking at Rosalyn, a bit of color had come back to her cheeks so he knew he hadn't been dreaming. There! Her heart thudded against her chest once more, then again as she took her first small breath. He scooted closer to her on the bed, curling his arm around her on the pillow. It would be a little while until she woke up, but at least now he could watch her change into her final form. Vampires never looked exactly the same as they did when they were human. Nature had made them predators, and as such, they needed to lure in prey. Damon could see slight changes in Rosalyn's body, her muscles becoming perfectly tone. Personally he had liked them just as they were, but either way, she would be as beautiful. Her hair grew a bit longer, more highlights of gold and red snaking their way down. Any imperfection on her skin disappeared, but her freckles stayed, to Damon's delight. He texted Stefan to tell him she was almost awake, and that he would text when she was ready to see anyone else, or if he needed unforeseen help.

When her eyes finally fluttered open, Damon let out a sigh of relief. He smiled down at her as her new eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Confusion shown on her face, as expected, but he just sat very still and waited for her to move or speak. He knew better than to startle a baby vampire, they could lash out out of fear, and although she could never hurt him, he didn't want her feeling any guilt.

She hadn't remembered falling asleep last night. Damon was cuddling her on the chair, she must have dozed off. She opened her eyes and everything stopped. The world around her looked nothing like she had ever seen. She could see the dust particles in the sunshine coming in the window, the fibers of the blanket covering her. She could hear a squirrel nesting in the tree outside, birds chirped loudly. She could smell Damon all around her. As she inhaled deeper at the scent she saw movement to her left. Before she even thought to move, she was crouching at the end of the bed, looking at a very still, very calm blue eyed vampire. She looked at him with her new eyes, and he was even more beautiful. She could see crystals of different color blues in his irises, his raven hair looked as soft and silky as it felt. As she felt it when she was human. Human, she wasn't human anymore. He had done it, he changed her and he did it without her having to stress about it. Light weight drinker her ass, he rufied her! She couldn't help but smile at her clever mate. Speaking of that, she had an irresistible urge to touch him, as much of him as she could. She wanted to have her scent all over Damon, there would be no mistaking he was hers. She wanted to sink her teeth into him too, badly. She knew that she would want to feed when she woke up, but she didn't think it would be his blood she was craving.

"Hey little bit," Damon said, slowly reaching his arm out to her. "I know it's a lot to take in, and the sensations as well as emotions you are feeling right now must be very strange. Let me help you." She was on him in a second, her lips on his, her hands feeling his bare chest and arms. Damon wrapped his arms around her, flipping them onto the mattress, pinning her beneath him. Her jaw hurt for a moment, and Damon stopped kissing her, lifted himself up to look at her.

"Those have to be the cutest little fangs I have ever seen. Tiny and adorable, just like you," he said, reaching down and pulling her up so that her face was at his neck. She saw the blood pulsing through his vessels and sank those new little fangs right into him. It was pure bliss, she thought his blood had tasted good when she was human, it was nothing compared to now. As she pulled blood from him, he began to simply rip her clothes off of her, careful as to not pull her from his neck. "Take what you need baby, you aren't going to harm me."

Damon rolled onto his back, careful to keep Rosalyn at his neck. She needed to feed, and he had never felt something so amazing. It was all he could do to keep quiet as he let his hands roam all over her, making sure every inch of her smelled of him. She was his, no other male would come near her. Without meaning to, Damon let out a low growl at the thought, just as Rosalyn came off of his neck, licking the wound closed. Her pupils dilated at the sound, goosebumps covering her delicious flesh; she liked it when he got possessive. Good because he was going to be seriously possessive, and he could tell by her actions she would be the same way. Unable to resist any longer he grabbed her and drew her down to him, to get to her vein. He needed to feed from her, to have her inside of him, part of him. She made a quiet squeak as his fangs pierced her flesh, and he lost it. The need to claim her completely took over; the predator in him took over. The part of him that demanded he get what he wanted took over, and Rosalyn willingly obliged him. Licking the wound closed, he ripped the pants off his legs and crawled up his hungry looking beauty. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Pinning her to the bed, Damon entered Rosalyn, officially making their mating complete. He lost himself in her the feeling of her around him, the little noises she made, how she clung to him. He had been gentle with her when she was human, there was no reason to be now. She yielded to his every want, everything he did to her, she happily complied. When he held her down, keeping her where he wanted her so he could take all he wanted, she not only didn't protest she only grew more eager. They really were put together beautifully, he was not ever going to question that fact. He was going to have to slowly test her likes and dislikes out. She definitely didn't mind him taking control; he's had a lot of practice over his lifetime and his head filled with a wide array of things he wanted to do with her, to her, teacher her. He tried clearing his head before he lost control and took her again...too late. He rolled her onto her back, bringing her arms above her head; Rosalyn smiled, biting her bottom lip lightly. Her eyes told him all he needed to know, and he smiled back as he entered her again.

"Keep your hands above your head, understand?" he asked, giving her a pointed look. She shook her head yes, her pulse speeding up a bit. Grabbing her thighs, he pushed her knees toward the bed, going deeper into his mate. She was heaven wrapped around him, and he explored her breast with one hand and pulled her head back by her hair with the other. He almost lost it then, when she let out a half moan, half squeal. "You are mine little girl, remember that. Always mine." Her response was a deep moan as she looked directly in his eyes, showing him just how much she had given herself to him. He came undone as she fluttered around him, his words pushing her over the edge, eyes rolling back in her head. He waited until her tremors passed, and pulled her to his side, laying on his back.

Hours later, as they lay on a bare mattress, sheets, blankets and pillows long forgotten, Rosalyn realized for the first time that she was no longer dying. Her body couldn't betray her any longer. She was strong, healthy, and going to live a long and hopefully eventful life with her raven haired mate. Listening to Damon's rhythmic breathing, she quietly got out of bed and headed for the bath. She apparently had to watch how quickly she did things now, because she was in the bathroom in less than a second. That was going to take some time to get used to. Moving a bit slower, she turned on the faucet to the bathtub, adding some bath oils clearly recently put here for her she turned to undress and saw herself in the mirror. Rosalyn looked the same, yet different at the same time. Her hair was longer, softer, and had a heck of a lot more highlights. She looked at her face, closer to the mirror. Her eye color was what she could only describe as more complex. Any imperfections, except her freckles were gone; typical that her freckles would stay. Her body was in better shape than before, but her curves stayed. She was happy for that, she didn't really want to be a stick figure. A bit weirded out by the differences, Rosalyn turned away from the mirror and turned off the faucet. Stepping into the deep claw foot tub, the warm water felt great on her skin, and the lilac bath oil smelled amazing. Tying her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, she relaxed back into the water and closed her eyes.

Damon opened his eyes and realized he was alone in his bed. For a split second he panicked, practically jumping out of bed, searching for his pants. He needed to find her, but running around the house naked wasn't exactly a good idea, much less if he had to venture out of the house. It was then that he noticed the smell, lilac, coming from the bathroom. Listening closely, he heard the movement of water, and the slow breathing of his beloved. Forgetting the search for his pants, he raced into the bathroom to a beautiful sight. Rosalyn was reclined in the tub, under a thick blanket of bubbles. Her eyes closed, a slight smile on her face.

"Just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to join me in this deliciously hot water?" Rosalyn asked, slowly opening her eyes, looking straight into his before lingering downward.

Wasting no time, he slid her forward in the tub and climbed in behind her. She relaxed back onto him, their touch sending sparks of electricity between them. He could feel the blood running through her veins, as well as the heart fluttering as she also felt him. They were even more connected now, and the more time they spent together the stronger that bond would get. From his experience with other mated vampires, they would be able to feel each others emotions and eventually even communicate without speaking. Could come in handy, he kind of hoped that bit of benefit came along quickly.

"Why is your heart speeding up? Is everything ok?" Rosalyn asked.

"Everything is just fine love. I was just thinking about the benefits of mating. I never thought I would be mated so I never gave them much thought. We could have a lot of fun once they kick in, I can't wait to start all sorts of trouble in all kinds of places with you little bit," he said, kissing her on the head, slowly running his fingers up and down her arms.

"God, does it always feel this good?"

"What?"

"Sensations, just the feeling of your skin on mine, your hands on my arms. So much more intense, and amazing." Rosalyn said, turning to look at Damon.

"With me, yes. We will always have these feelings with each other."" Damon said, putting his arms around her. "You are changing me Rosalyn, making me a better person. I mean, I haven't had the urge to kill anyone. It's so unlike me." Rosalyn had to laugh at that. How was she in love with and mating to someone that had killed not once, but many times. He had done terrible things, things she didn't want to know about, but would no doubt eventually find out one way or another.

"So I guess we do need to leave this tub at some point and actually face you know...people?"

"Ah, now why did you have to go and ruin a perfect moment we were having by mentioning people? I'd much rather take off to say...Italy? France? You pick, anywhere you want to go," Damon said, running his thumb down her cheek, leaving a wet trail down her face.

"Oh, Italy sounds lovely. Can we go to Rome, Egypt, see the pyramids?"

"Anywhere baby. We have all the time in the world."

"Yes, we do. Which is why we aren't taking off without seeing your brother and friends. Tell them our plans, do it the right way." Rosalyn said smiling up at him.

"So overrated, you win, but you already knew that." Rosalyn could only grin at that. What he didn't realize is that as much sway over him she had, it was nothing compared to what he had over her. As they relaxed in the bubbly water, Rosalyn began to feel a little odd. Unsure of what exactly the feeling was, restlessness maybe? No, that couldn't possibly be it, she was in Damon's arms. She began to fidget, moving her head, her feet, moving her hands through the water. Nothing seemed to calm the feeling.

"Unfortunately my love I think our snuggle time has come to an end. I need to get you dressed and downstairs, you need to feed. Human blood, not mine unfortunately. Sharing blood is also necessary, but human blood is needed to survive. Right now, you need a lot of it," Damon said, climbing out of the tub. She hated the loss of his touch, but the mention of blood had her fangs descend, she quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. Damon was back at the side of the tub in a flash, towels forgotten on the floor. "What, what happened? Are you ok? What has you so frightened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said through her hand, trying to turn her head away; willing her fangs to go back in.

"Two things, first, 'I'm fine' always means the female is not 'fine', secondly, it's practically vibrating off of you that you are too embarrassed to tell me. I talked about blood, you know it's perfectly normal, especially for a new vampire not to be able to control when their fangs come out. Especially at the sight, smell, mention, or even thought of blood," Damon said, softly grabbing her wrist to bring her hand away from her mouth. Her tiny fangs made her even sexier than she already was. Just the thought of her sinking them into his flesh again and he was in serious need of a towel to cover his arousal because if she even hinted sexual desire he would take her again. He could not do that right now, though he would gladly do that constantly for the next decade. Just keep her to himself, in their bed, inside her with her at his vein and he at hers. Shaking his head, clearing his head of those delicious thoughts, he got up and grabbed their towels once again. Wrapping his around his waist, careful to hide himself, he held hers outstretched for her as she climbed out of the tub. Her fangs were still elongated, telling him she was in urgent need of blood.

"One thing before we leave the room. The rest of the house can get a bit sunnier than I keep it in here, and I wouldn't want you getting hurt," Damon said, grabbing a ring out of yesterday's jeans. When they were at the hospital, Elena had called Bonnie and asked her to spell a daylight ring for Rosalyn just in case she needed it right away. He would ask Bonnie to do him the huge favor of spelling a very special ring he kept locked away. It was a more delicate version of his, the same blue background with his family crest in silver. Stefan had a similar one for Elena, not that he would ever get to give it to her. Elena liked being human...why she would ever want to stay that way was beyond him. Slipping the ring onto her finger, she smiled. "That's just a temporary one I had Bonnie make. I will give you one that I cannot wait to see on that tiny hand very soon."

He carefully listened through the house, trying to be sure there were no human guests. Elena was here most of the time, and right now would be a very bad time for her or one of her friends to come into contact with Rosalyn. She did not have much control over her impulses, and smelling any human blood may cause her to bite, even if she didn't consciously mean to do so. Hearing the unfortunate sounds of female laughter, he knew at least one human was most likely in the house. Caroline was almost never there by herself, and she was the only one that would be safe. He went out into the bedroom and grabbed his cell, texting Stefan to get any human away from the house; that he would be bringing a hungry Rosalyn downstairs.

"I really hate that people had to leave just because I am going down there. How long is that going to last, we need to be able to be around others," Rosalyn said with a bit of a pout.

"You should be fine after your first human blood feed. It's only the first time that is truly dangerous, with a blood bag I can guarantee you will not accidentally hurt someone. After you are done, I'll text Stefan and tell them they can come back," Damon said throwing a black t-shirt and jeans on. He left his feet bare, they wouldn't be leaving the house at the moment. "When you leave the house without me, you need to carry a blood bag in your purse for a while, in case the hunger comes on suddenly. If you are with me, you can just feed from me. I am going to teach you how to feed from a human, but in the first few days it's dangerous."

"Ok, still nervous to be around people. If you want to take me to see other places, I will need to be exposed to the temptations am I right?"

"Oh yeah, but trust me, you are going to do fine," Damon said, the old Damon smirk back on his face. She hadn't realized how unlike him he had been from the time he bonded with her, seeing that smirk made her happy. She loved the bond that they had, the care that he showed her, but she did not want him to change who he was. She had enjoyed that smirk, his sarcasm and always being the one to make the smartass comments everyone was usually thinking but wouldn't say out loud. She was usually that person in the group, she liked not being the person everyone was afraid would cause trouble when instigated.

"Don't ever lose that smirk, I love it," she said, rubbing her nose on his.

"Me, lose my trademark look? Never! I was born with that smirk and I will die with it," he said with a bright smile she had only seen him give her. That smile, that part of him was hers and hers alone. Any female that thought differently would get their head ripped off. "Oh, a little growl from my little bit? What has brought that on, not that I didn't enjoy it."

"Sorry, you smiled at me a certain way. I was thinking that if another woman thought they were going to get that smile out of you, or if you ever look like that at another woman, I would rip their head off and put it on a pike," she said, a wicked smile crossing her face. Her fangs making her look seductive and deadly at the same time. He had to get her dressed and out of this room before he lost all self control.

"Ok, I am going to go and clean up the bathroom while you get dressed. Seeing you naked, after what you just said with that smile, and I'll lose my shit," Damon said, turning and walking to the bathroom. Rosalyn grabbed her bag and threw on a sun dress. None of her other clothes would come close to fitting her anymore, her shape was different. Possibly some of the shirts, but not the pants. She was going to have to go clothes shopping...great. Letting Damon know she was ready to go, she undid the bun and let her hair fall back down her shoulders. Looking in the mirror, she was glad to find that it didn't look like she had it up at all. Her fangs were still out, and she looked at them closer in the mirror. They were much smaller than Damon's, but she looked very weird and hoped that they didn't stay out like this often.

They walked downstairs, Rosalyn still trying to keep from moving too quickly. If she was going to leave the house, she couldn't accidentally move at vamp speed for all to see. They made their way into the kitchen to the fridge where Damon pulled out a plastic pouch filled with blood, most likely taken from the hospital or compelled out of someone. At least she knew she wasn't going to hurt anyone, and no one got hurt getting the blood. Rosalyn was suddenly more hungry than she had been in her entire life. Damon was right, as much as they would like to, they couldn't just live off of one another. He pulled open the bottom of the bag and brought it up to her mouth, she drank it quickly steadying herself leaning on the counter and back onto Damon. As she finished the bag, her hunger disappeared and she relaxed.

"Don't go too long when you feel hungry again. Feed as soon as possible, because as you can see, the compulsion to feed becomes strong quickly. If you don't have a blood bag or me before you learn how to feed on a human, you could accidentally kill someone. Being this much a baby vamp, you wouldn't be able to handle the human emotions that still linger in you. It will haunt you right now if you killed. It will eventually happen, it does to all of us, I just want to try and prevent it from happening until your conscience has become more attuned to being vampire," Damon said, stroking her cheek softly.

"You mean I will care less about human life the longer I am changed? Not sure I really like that idea," Rosalyn said, throwing the bag in the trash can.

"Listen, I am not going to let you end up like me, and I sure as hell am not going to let you end up like Stefan. You aren't going to stay the way you are though. We are predators, so we begin to think differently. The trick is, to hang onto as much humanity as you can," Damon said, downing a blood bag himself. "Want me to call Stefan and have them come back? Ready to face some other people besides little old me?"

"I suppose, although sharing you with other people is not exactly appealing. I know this sounds so stupid and girly, but stay near me?" she asked, sinking into him. "I need to be near you, especially being with people the first time. That and I just hate the feeling of being away from you."

"I won't leave your side if I can possibly help it. It's also very normal to feel that way, and I feel it too. It's the mating bond, our biology is, for lack of a better word, tethering us together. It's very intense, and I don't know if it lessens over time or not, the vampires I've been around have not been mated for the most part. Stefan isn't mated, he is just bonded. They do not seem to feel as strong as we do about being near one another, but they are most definitely annoyingly together as much as possible and sappy as hell. Gag me with a spoon for Christ's sake. Annoying much?" Damon said, tossing the blood bag in the trash with hers. "Think we can annoy them as much as they did me?"

"Oh, I think we can give them a run for their money, I can hardly keep my hands off of you right now. You walk past me and all I smell is Damon. It makes me want to pounce on you right here," she said, backing him up against the counter. The blood was working it's magic, she was getting more energy by the minute, and she had a few ideas about what she could use it on. He was on her before she could blink, pinning her to the fridge.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea the things I want to do to you," he said, shoving her pants down to the floor. Not bothering with the rest of her clothing, he entered her hard and fast, kissing her like his life depended on it. She was making small mewling noises as he took her against the fridge, urging him on. "Tell me who you belong to little bit. Tell me now," he said grabbing a fist full of her hair, baring her neck to him.

"I'm yours, all yours. I belong to you Damon," she said, the words bringing her close to her release.

"All mine," he said, sinking his fangs into her beautiful neck. He felt her walls tighten as he drank, pulling her over the edge, her mewling turning into a beautiful scream. "God I love feeling you come around me baby, I want it again."

"Oh my god I can't, it's too much," she said, wrapping her arms tighter around his shoulders.

"Yes you can, come for me," he whispered, bringing her mouth to his neck. Her fangs sank into him and he pushed even farther into her, tightening his fist in her hair, giving her a spike of pain mingled with pleasure. Rosalyn screamed her release even as she continued to drink from his vein, sending Damon tumbling over the edge. The combination of her feeding and his release had him voicing his pleasure, the noise spreading through the expansive house. Too bad his brother wasn't upstairs missing his precious little human, hearing them making it all the worse. He would give Stefan some payback before he took Rosalyn away with him. For now, he needed her to get used to others in order for him to be able to show her the world.

Setting Rosalyn down on her feet, he made sure she was able to stand on her own. They kissed lazily as they made themselves presentable again, although they wouldn't fool anyone with that just fucked flush in their cheeks and hair that no matter how much they tried, was also going to keep that just fucked look. Damon took out his cell and called his brother, letting them know it was all clear to come back. Rosalyn was still nervous being around a human for the first time since her change. She really hoped she didn't try and eat Elena or one of Caroline's friends. Rosalyn and Damon sat on his favorite chair in front of the fire place, snuggling and talking about places he wanted to take her. He had his phone out, looking up his favorite places in Italy and thinking up more that Rosalyn might enjoy visiting. He had a little villa, nice and secluded and perfect for their first trip. He would have to call and alert the caretakers of when they would be coming. He wanted the house ready and inviting for his little bit when they got there.

The front door opened, and the sunlight was a bit bright for Rosalyn, having been in the living room with the curtains drawn. The sun was going to take some time for her eyes to adjust to apparently, even though they had not been away from it in the first place. Transition side effects she supposed. She would be buying sun glasses when she was out getting some clothes, that was for sure. Stefan walked in the door, quickly followed by Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. Bonnie may be a witch, but she was still human. Rosalyn could smell her blood the moment Bonnie walked in. She smelled good, but Rosalyn didn't have an overwhelming urge to eat the girl, so she decided to put that in the win column. Stefan and the others all gave her the same look, a cautious smile with worry in their eyes. Apparently baby vampires really were very unpredictable.

"Hey everybody," Rosalyn said with a wave from the safety of Damon's arms. "Stop looking so worried that I am going to eat Bonnie or Elena. I had a nice bag of O negative, all good over here."

"A bag of O negative with a side of Damon, can't forget that," Damon said, kissing the pulse at her neck, sending a shiver up Rosalyn's spine. His remark got an eye roll from every single person there. Rosalyn could only laugh, knowing this was mild Damon smart ass they were dealing with.

"I'm glad you're doing better Rosalyn. You don't seem to be having any issues since waking up, how are you feeling?" Stefan asked, walking over and sitting in the opposite chair. Elena slowly made her way over to Stefan, who pulled her down onto his lap. They fit together so perfectly, Rosalyn could not understand why Stefan hadn't changed her yet. He must want to, knowing she grew closer to death every day while he stayed the same. Beyond that, the bonding was so strong between her and Damon it would have been almost impossible to have not become fully mated. Stefan and Elena, from what she gathered, had been together for some time now.

"You look so great Ros!" Caroline squealed. "We so have to go shopping today, you need clothes, shoes, accessories...a whole new wardrobe!" Caroline bounced in place, Rosalyn forced a smile at her enthusiasm. She hated the idea of shopping, she knew she needed new clothes, but she knew she was in for it with how excited Caroline was. This girl was a shopper, Rosalyn could bet it was one of her favorite activities. Her, not so much. Elena was smiling and laughing at Caroline geeking out, confirming her suspicions. At least she wouldn't be the only one tortured by the shopping, Elena was not getting out of going with them. Not only did she not want to be tortured alone, she wanted to ask Elena some questions, and get a girls perspective on both the bonding with Stefan and Caroline's experience becoming a vampire. She hoped Bonnie came along, she needed to thank her for her spelling the daylight jewelry. Not being able to go out during the day would seriously put a damper on things.

"A wardrobe is a bit out of my price range Car, but yes, I do need to pick up some bottoms, and a few bras, my old ones aren't going to fit. Elena, Bonnie, are you guys going to join us?" Rosalyn asked, glancing at Damon who was chuckling at her and giving her a what the hell are you talking about look. "What's so damned funny?"

"A few things, first, you thinking that you are actually going to have to worry about the cost of shopping, secondly? Caroline is so going to torture you, and I give her full permission to do so to the full extent she wishes to," Damon said, giving her that damned smirk of his. He knew exactly what that look did to her, and he confirmed it when he subtly pulled her further down, pressing her against him. Rosalyn made a small growl at him, making him laugh all the more.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun, right Elena?" Caroline said, giving Elena the 'you are coming whether you want to or not' look. Rosalyn could see that Caroline got what she wanted when she put her mind to it. If that girl is determined, just give in and give her what she wanted. When were they leaving for their trip? Damon was trying to stifle another chuckle, and she glared at him thinking she was just adorable. Not funny. Maybe she would make him go, if she was going to be tortured, he could be too. That put a smile on her face.

"Nope, not happening! I have preparations to make, phone calls, alphabetizing the library, if I'm lucky maybe someone will try and stake me and I can rip their head off. Such a long list of things to do, sorry babe, going to have to sit this one out," Damon said kissing her cheek.

"Real cute, just adorable," Rosalyn said dryly. "I could do the girl pout, guilt you into it." Smiling at the don't you even think about it look she got from both Damon and Caroline. "Ok, fine, fine. We can go shopping. At some point though, we are stopping and getting a drink. After this week, I need one. You can compel someone if we get carded, right Caroline?"

"Yep, although we will probably end up at the Grill and we don't get carded there. One of us is usually either related to or friends with the bartender, so no worries. I think they figure we aren't going to technically make it to 21, so what's the difference. Well, except Bonnie but I expect by that time she will have discovered some spell to keep herself from getting all old," Caroline said, looking at Bonnie, who was laughing at the thought that she could ever accomplish such a task. The last time she tried a powerful spell, she bled out of her nose and ears and passed out. Elena sat silently on Stefan's lap, looking a bit uncomfortable. Stefan looked intently at his phone, pretending he didn't hear the conversation around him.

"Alright, let's get this over with. Caroline can lead the way, I hate shopping and don't know my way around here that well yet," Rosalyn said, regretfully moving to get out of Damon's embrace, only to be held back.

"Why don't you girls do whatever it is you do to get ready. Change fifty times, stuff like that. I have to take her upstairs real quick," Damon said, lifting her up, starting towards the stairs. "Babe, reach in my back pocket and toss Elena my wallet. Elena, the black one."

"Yep, got it." Elena said, catching the wallet Rosalyn tossed at her. Great, guilt about spending his money, just what she needed.

"Stop it. For one, knowing Caroline, she will get the sales people to give her some nice sale prices. Second, I have been investing substantial amounts of money for a very long time. I also own various businesses, Stefan and I are not ever going to worry about money. Between us, we have gotten ourselves set." Damon said taking the stairs two at a time heading to their room.

"It's starting already you know,"" Rosalyn said as he set her on the bed.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would happen this quickly. I like it though, and it's confusing the hell out of Bonnie in case you didn't notice," Damon said sitting behind her.

"I didn't, I kind of feel bad. She's a bit out of the loop."

"Trust me, she doesn't ever want to know. She has made that much clear, not that I have any desire to turn her and then have to put up with her for the next few centuries," he said, kissing her neck.

"Not nice. Not that I need it but you really do not have any filter between your brain and your mouth do you?"

"Nope, I don't really find the need for one. The best part of it is the looks I get when I say something everyone is thinking but are to chicken to say out loud. Not caring what people think has it's perks," Damon said, his fangs coming out at the smell of the blood rushing underneath her skin.

"You care, at least you do with me. Not only can I sense it now, but I could read it in your face from the moment I saw you. If someone knows what to look for, your face tells it all," Rosalyn said, sensing his hunger. She laid her head on his shoulder, exposing her neck to him. This would be the first time they were apart, and he both needed to further mark what was his, and be sure she wasn't hungry for as long as possible. The thought of his blood had her fangs stirring in her mouth, and Damon lifted his wrist to her mouth. Rosalyn bit down, his warm blood rushing into her mouth. She knew everyone was waiting downstairs for her, but all she wanted to do was take every stitch of clothing off of him and kissing every inch of him.

"Oh, now that's a thought I like, but you have to go. You need to experience being around more people, and you will have Caroline there to help. She has the most self control of any vampire I have ever met. We also need to see how we do when we aren't together, and I really do have preparations to make for the first part of our trip. If you stay here you will just be bored while I make phone calls, at least while Caroline is torturing you, you will have some girl time. Don't want you growing tired of me now would we?" Licking his wrist closed, she looked at him like he was insane.

"Tired of you?" she asked. "Never going to happen, I could spend forever with you by my side all day every day."

"Mmm, me too. Now get down those stairs and go shopping. I expect at least three suitcases of clothes, plus shoes and such. Don't even think about trying to cut that down. Make sure you get pants, shorts, dresses, both casual and a couple evening outfits. Don't skimp on the Victoria Secret either, I expect a fashion show when you get home," he said, looking her up and down, already thinking of her in some ridiculous lingerie. Rolling her eyes at the images he was showing her, she kissed him and hopped off the bed, hating the feeling of distance with every step she took. Rosalyn wondered if she would still be able to feel him while she was away from him, she hoped so. Feeling him would make being away from him easier, and she wouldn't be so easy to give in and run back here and into his arms as quickly. He was right, she needed to go out and socialize even if it killed her.

She borrowed a pair of Elena's sunglasses when they got into the car, the sun glaring in her face was not the least bit comfortable. Caroline informed her that only lasts a couple of days, then it will be back to normal for her. Rosalyn was grateful for Caroline, there were a lot of things she wanted to know and some things Caroline would most likely tell her that she didn't realize she needed to know. One thing that was really bothering her that she wanted to get out of the way before they were in a store full of people is Elena.

"Elena, can I ask you an uncomfortable question? If you don't want to answer, it's fine, I just am really curious about the situation," Rosalyn asked, looking at the very nervous looking human bonded to a vampire but not mated.

"Why am I still human?" she asked, glancing back at Rosalyn.

"Yep. You are bonded to Stefan, I can feel it, but you live apart and he hasn't turned you. Why?"

"That's an easy one to answer. I don't want to be a vampire. Stefan understands and respects my decision; we will have as much time together as we can," she answered, her voice lowering a tad at the end.

"I didn't want to be one either, in fact, I really disliked most of the vampires I met before I was turned. Stefan was the only vampire I liked. But, I got hurt and ever the gentleman, Stefan gave me his blood to save me. Katherine, who I am sure you have heard all about, decided to try and use me as leverage against someone. When that didn't work, she called that person's bluff and snapped my neck. Because I still had Stefan's blood in my system I woke up like this," Caroline said, gesturing to herself. "My mom's still pissed!"

"What a bitch. She really is psychotic isn't she?" Rosalyn asked, an internal twinge told her Damon felt her anger from miles away and sympathized. He must know who she was upset about. A soothing sensation rolled over her, and she instantly relaxed. Damon was still with her, so far so good.

"Yes," all three girls said in almost unison. She had to laugh at that. The hate for psycho tomb lady ran deep with all of them.

"Ok, Caroline. I know next to nothing about being a vampire, let alone being a female vampire and I have a feeling you are the one to ask considering you are the only one I know. Whatcha got for me?"

"First off, obviously you know that the moment you feel hungry, we find a place for you to drink that blood bag. Your mention of wanting a drink was spot on, that will also help tide you over until you can get back to Damon. Because you are new, you will need a lot of blood. That lasts a couple of weeks, then you only need to have human blood once a day. Knowing Damon, I don't have to worry about telling you that mated vampires need to feed off one another. That also keeps your bond closer when not together. Have you tried feeling him since we left?" Caroline asked.

"Actually, when I thought about Katherine I got a little pissed. I could feel his mutual irritation, then I think he actually calmed me down. Not sure on that one, because I have never felt that before," she said, shrugging.

"Can't help you there, not mated. Elena, can Stefan do that with being bonded?" Caroline asked.

"No, if he is right there, if we touch I calm down but not from any distance."

"Ok next, the biggest benefit for me anyway is no more PMS, no more woman issues, nothing. We can't have babies so our bodies have no need to prepare for one coming along," she grinned. Rosalyn had to admit, that was a plus. No one liked dealing with that nonsense, and she never had need for any of it in the first place not wanting children anyway.

"Yeah yeah, brag some more about not having to deal with it why don't you," Bonnie said from the passenger seat.

"Oh, I didn't upset you about the no baby thing did I? I can be such an idiot sometimes I'm sorry!" Caroline said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"No! No, I never wanted children. Don't worry about it trust me, no disappointment coming from over here," she said, making sure she gave Caroline a reassuring smile. She didn't want her feeling bad for something she didn't even do. Elena however, made a face for just a moment that told her she did want children and wouldn't be getting them, at least if she stayed with Stefan.

"I did, but when life gives you lemons..." Caroline said.

"You throw them at the stupid bitch that killed you?" Rosalyn said, smirking. Elena almost spit out the coffee she was drinking, causing her to cough and laugh at the same time. Bonnie was doubled over in the passenger seat, and Caroline chuckled and shook her head.

"Either you two were made for each other, or Damon's rubbing off on you. That is so something he would say, not to mention funny as hell. You're quite the smart ass, I like it!" Caroline said, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. Rosalyn could feel Damon's amusement, and actually reached out and told him to mind his own business and make those phone calls. She also threw in the alphabetization if he kept it up. That only made the amusement on his end grow. Two could play at that game, she thought. She started thinking about taking his shirt off, and running her hands up and down his chest, kissing her way up to his mouth. She got the 'ok, ok I give' vibe and smiled.

"You two really are connected already aren't you?" Caroline asked, looking at Rosalyn thoughtfully.

"Sorry, yeah. I was trying to tell him to get his crap done and stop listening in on my feelings, well listening is just lack of a better term to call it. He can't hear us, but he just knows what I am feeling and the basics of what I am thinking about. I bet as time goes on, he will be able to get right inside my head when he wants. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing," Rosalyn said making a face.

"I've seen mated couples have complete conversations without a word spoken, but I have also seen one shove the other out. Stefan and Damon can do that too. They piss each other off constantly." Elena said, pulling into the mall. "Well, here we go, how are you feeling? Still good?"

"Yeah, no changes. Not that I plan on that changing, but Caroline, can you stay near me just in case? If I eat someone I will not be able to forgive myself," Rosalyn asked, giving the blond vampire a desperate look.

"I was going to try and to that without you noticing. I know what you mean, I have actually gone after someone before but I was hungry and tried ignoring it because I was taking a test. I almost took out my lab partner sitting next to me. Elena saw and got me out of there and locked me in her car until Stefan got there with a blood bag. I didn't trust myself to feed off of someone and no offense to Stefan but the bunny diet is disgusting. Tried it, can't do it," Caroline said, opening the door.

The warm breeze felt good on Rosalyn's skin, gliding over her and carrying all sorts of different smells along with it. She could smell all sorts of perfumes, cooking meat from the restaurant across the parking lot, the flowers that sat up against the buildings reminded her of home. She decided to focus on the smell of the flowers, it was keeping her calm and happy, and most importantly, keeping her from thinking about blood. Not knowing how long she would need before feeding, and being around the public put together was a bit unnerving. Damon poked in, reassuring her that she could do this, that she would do fine. She thought about his beautiful eyes, and how his arms felt around her. Safe, Damon made her feel safe and secure. Being without him was making her feel exposed. Another burst of soothing came over her, and an overpowering sense of caring. With that, Rosalyn knew she could handle this, because if she ever needed him, she just needed to reach out and he would be there. It kind of made her feel bad for Caroline and what she must have gone through after her transition. How she could have done this alone she didn't know, but it gave her a new found respect for the bouncy blonde vampire walking slightly ahead of her, but staying close.

The mall unfortunately had a ton of clothing stores, and Rosalyn thought that Caroline planned on visiting every one of them, then moving on to shoes...god what about jewelry. They had mentioned that. Minimal please! She silently pleaded. If she did get jewelry, she kind of wanted Damon to be with her. A sense of agreement coming from Damon gave her the strength to let Caroline know it was ok to go easy on the accessories.

"Ok, from what little I have seen you wear, you are a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, aren't you?" Caroline asked, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, and let me guess, that is going to change?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and no. We want to get you some outfits you can go out in. Maybe some dresses, skirts, a little bit sexy," Caroline said, clearly making a mental list that was outright terrifying.

"Damon said you were going to Italy first, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, I think so," Rosalyn said, reaching out for the first time to Damon on purpose. With a conformation of their plans to visit his 'no, our' villa in Italy. "Yes, 'our' villa in Italy first,"" she said using her fingers as quotation marks in the air. Apparently Damon was correcting her and actually telling her his villa was now hers as well, Bonnie thought. That was the most surprising thing that had come out of this entire situation to her. Damon never thought of anyone but himself, that was just how he had dealt with what life had thrown at him. The fact that what was his was now hers was a huge revelation.

'Seriously Damon? We have been together a grand total of two days and you are saying things like our villa?' Rosalyn texted Damon, unsure she could articulate herself correctly to him otherwise.

'Yes, you are my mate. Vampires mate for life, unlike humans who divorce each other at the drop of a hat. We tend not to dwell on little things, which makes for far less conflict. It is incredibly rare for mates to part ways, if so, one of them tends not to really make it. If one dies, the other usually follows pretty quickly. Do not get freaked out on me. We will love one another for centuries. Go. Shop.' Rosalyn sent him a mental annoyance, affection, and apprehension vibe all at the same time; all of which made him smile. Love, he said love. Two days and he talked of love, at least he didn't say he loved her now. She would have the urge to run for the hills, not that staying away from him for more than a couple of hours would be possible. 'Don't have an aneurysm, shop instead, it's slightly less painful' With a massive grin on her face, she returned to the group who were all patiently waiting for her.

"Ok, so you are definitely going to need some evening wear there. Stefan took me once, wow. Shoes too. Lets get the most painful shopping out of the way first, then we can get some fun stuff. Beachwear, sundresses, shorts..." Elena said, heading toward a high end shop boasting formal wear, making Rosalyn cringe. If it killed her, she was going to get some jeans and at least one t-shirt, even if it was a girly fitting one. She was a bit curvier so she could pull off the girl fit, and would really like another Nirvana t-shirt.

Going through the dresses, she was terrified at the amount of skin the girls were determined to have her showing. When she found a dress that everyone else seemed to like and she didn't hate, she reached out to Damon for his opinion. One in particular he made her very aware of how he would like to take it off with his teeth at the end of the night. Her breath hitched at the image, and Damon gave her a mischievous smirk. She gave him one of her own right back, and put it in the yes pile. She picked out a few others, going with the ones that the girls approved of and showed the least amount of skin she could muster out of them. After the sales woman gave her the total, she handed Damon's 'yours too', 'yeah, yeah' card out and handed it over. If she were human, young and healthy, she still would have had a heart attack; as a vampire, she didn't think she had to worry about that so much.

Bonnie offered to take her garment bags out to the car as they headed over to a shoe store to match some shoes with the dresses she bought. They headed over to a high end clothing store, not formal wear but clothes that she would never have picked for herself. These were definitely going out clothes, but not dresses thank god. This place made her a bit uncomfortable, the salesperson picking clothes out for her, sending the girls to the dressing room. They were offered champagne and finger foods while Rosalyn tried on a ton of outfits, with comments and suggestions from their staff member. Bonnie and Elena happily munched on the finger foods, while Caroline and Rosalyn gravitated to the champagne. The alcohol staving off hunger for a bit longer. Rosalyn knew that after they left here, she would have to down that blood bag if for no other reason than to make her feel better about becoming suddenly hungry.

She picked out a couple of shirts with what was called cold shoulders...in other words, holes in the shoulders. A nice gray one with white feathers on the front, a rather bright teal, and pink one with a small ruffle around the collar. She got a few short sleeved shirts with various floral designs, and a couple with a low back that made her feel completely exposed, but the girls said they looked great so she just went with it. A few pairs of shorts, some camis, and some ridiculously expensive jeans later they finally left the store. Taking the bags out to the car, Rosalyn and Caroline quickly downed a blood bag each and headed back in for more torture-shopping.

"Can we please, please get me a few t-shirts, something comfortable? Dare I say maybe even a sweatshirt?" Rosalyn pleaded. Rolling her eyes, Caroline gave in and they headed over to a shop more to Rosalyn's comfort level. She got the nirvana shirt she wanted, as well as some other band t-shirts. Looking at a couple of sweatshirts, Damon chimed in, showing her a comfy looking plain black hoodie that was in his closet. Smiling, she claimed it as her own. She could wear it sometime when Damon wasn't around so she could be surrounded with his smell. Damon apparently liked that. She still picked out a couple of zip ups before she was dragged to Victoria's Secret. She let the sales woman pick out an annoying amount of bras, underwear, nighties, and lingerie in just about every color. She never wore anything fancy in the underwear department, so this was going to be a switch. Damon had 'voiced' his approval of a couple of items she could never fathom even putting on. They grabbed three swimsuits and some cover ups, a few pairs of sun glasses, and finally, they finished out the shopping with the shoe store.

By the time they finished at the shoe store, all four of them were just done. All they wanted was to sit and relax a bit. Elena drove them over to the grill, a rustic but busy restaurant and bar that looked to be the place practically everyone in Mystic Falls frequented. They sat by the window in the front and ordered some drinks and a couple of appetizers. Rosalyn actually was looking forward to tasting a couple of bites. It would be the first solid food she had tried since changing, she hoped her stomach handled it ok. Their drinks arrived, and Elena ordered a burger, Bonnie a chicken salad. Their drinks were downed by the time the appetizers arrived, and they told the waiter, apparently a friend of theirs, to just bring a fresh bottle of bourbon over. He looked to be about their age, blond and athletic. He seemed human but clearly knew about what really went on in their town. No one noticed the time, and they ate, drank, and laughed well after the sun was down. Rosalyn felt a surge of energy when the sun set, along with a warm buzz of alcohol moving well onto being tipsy. She was so preoccupied with conversation that she didn't notice the subtle mental prods she had apparently gotten because she was suddenly looking up at a very worried and slightly pissed off Damon and Stefan, oops.

"I've been trying to get your attention for two hours, and I even texted a thousand or so times, then turned to calling your phone. You're lucky I could feel where you were, because I was close to losing it little girl," Damon said, practically growling. He filled her glass practically full and downed it in one go. Yeah, he was radiating anger and concern.

"I'm sorry Damon, I was just having some fun," she said, sending a please don't kill me vibe at him as hard as she could. He sent her the soothing vibe she was beginning to love, but showed no change on the outside. Clearly she wasn't the only one he was upset with.

"So Sabrina, Blondie, Annoyance, why is it that I trust you to take my mate out of my sight on her first full day and you have her half in the bag hours after she should have been home?" He asked, looking at them darkly. "What if she lost control? What if she got hungry again, no blood bag, and me nowhere in sight?" When they said nothing, simply staring up at him, fear coming from Bonnie and Elena, annoyance coming from Caroline, and guilt from all. Damon said nothing else, just reached his hand out to Elena, who quickly handed over the card. Putting it back in his wallet, he bent down, picked Rosalyn up into his arms and walked out of the grill without looking back.

When they got outside, Rosalyn saw his car at the curb, still running. putting her in the passenger seat, he flashed around to the driver's side and got in. "I told Stefan to bring your bags home and leave them in the living room, you won't be needing any of it tonight," he said quietly, showing her exactly how he planned on informing her just how much trouble she was in. When her breath hitched, he smirked, never turning to look at her. As they pulled into the driveway, Rosalyn's jaw was beginning to hurt, and she was becoming restless. She recognized the feeling, and it must have been brought on by the mere sight and smell of Damon. Trying to keep still until the car came to a stop was proving difficult. Between that and trying to keep Damon out of her head she didn't realize her fangs had come out. When Damon opened the car door, he saw them.

Well it was a damned good thing he got her when he did. Looking down at his little bit, those sexy little fangs had come out. She needed him, she hadn't fed from him in a long time. He thought about her sinking her fangs into his neck and growled low in his throat. Not waiting for her to walk to the house, he picked her up and went as fast as he could up to their room, placing her on the bed. His own fangs had come out, the frustration of being without her for so long had taken it's toll on him as well, and he wanted nothing more than her skin on his and her blood in his mouth. She obviously saw what he was thinking because she was taking her shirt off in a blur of movement, followed by her shoes and jeans.

Rosalyn couldn't take much more, she needed him and she needed him now. She sat back further on the bed, watching him. His pupils were dilated, and he was looking at her like a predator would, making her heart skip a beat. Damon was never sexier than when he looked at her like that, his breathing shallow and his muscles tense. She wanted to go up to him and take every stitch of clothes off that delicious body, but she knew better than to move more than she had. Instead, she looked him directly in the eye and gave him the look she knew he wanted to see, an innocent look, a vulnerable one. She let out a small moan when he growled, ripping his shirt off.

"You are playing with fire little girl," he said, his pants suddenly gone. "You can try and distract me from the fact that you have been very, very reckless today. I have more control than you think." Damon grabbed Rosalyn, putting her face down over his lap at the head of the bed, careful to keep his mind closed to her. He was going to teach her a lesson and have a bit of fun at the same time. He could feel her confusion as she tried to sit up. He put his hand in the middle of her back, pushing her back down and putting his other arm across her legs, keeping them where they were. She was splayed over him, her delicious bottom on his lap. "Do. Not. Move." he said, sending a warning to her. She stilled under him, a hint of fear coming from her that only turned him on more. "Why didn't you respond to me when I reached out to you?"

"I must not have noticed. We were all talking and drinking, I wasn't paying attention," she said, turning her head to look at him. He put his hand on her back once again, a warning to stay down on the bed.

"When you aren't with me, you will always pay attention in case I reach out to you, or when our bond becomes stronger I will make you pay attention to me. For now, I am going to show you that you will do so in a different way," Damon said, landing a slap on her ass without warning. Rosalyn squealed, instinctively trying to move away. He didn't let her, pushing her down once again onto the bed and holding her legs. "You will stay put, and you will answer me when I talk to you, understand?"

"Yes," Rosalyn said, her breath increasing. "I will pay attention, I won't miss it again."

"I may not let you out of my sight again. It seems like my little bit can't control herself without me around," he said, landing another blow to her ass as he finished speaking. He waited just long enough for her to still against him before landing three more blows rapidly in slightly different places on her beautiful ass, turning them a beautiful shade of pink. "Is that what I need to do? Keep you with me?"

"Maybe. I don't see a downside to that proposition," she said, peeking through strands of her silky hair that had fallen in her face as she reacted to the spanking he gave her.

"I may just do that," he said, reaching between her thighs, putting pressure on her sex. He was pleased to find her already wet, and she squirmed under his touch. She had enjoyed their little activity as much as he had. Smiling to himself, he began to move his hand, stimulating her most intimate folds. Clearly not used to the sensations he was giving her, she moaned and moved on his lap, making him harder than he thought possible. "You are so responsive to me pet, I love it, " he said, circling her clit rhythmically. Her breathing became faster, and she tried lifting herself off the bed and pounce on him. He wasn't done playing with her yet, and pushed her down yet again. Rosalyn growled in frustration, moving her hips as he picked up the pace.

"Damon!" she squeaked.

"Yes baby?"

"Please," she moaned out, clearly frustrated that he was still holding her in place as he drove her closer to the edge. Damon picked her up, placing her on her back, ripping her underwear off and opening her to him.

Rosalyn couldn't take much more, he was driving her insane! She was suddenly on her back, her underwear gone. She stopped breathing as she watched him look her in the eye as he lowered his mouth to her sex. When he touched her skin, kissing her where no man had before, she came off the bed, unable to take the onslaught of sensations. Damon grabbed her hips and lowered her back onto the bed softly. He ran his hands up and down her thighs, soothing her as he lazily used his tongue to slowly bring her closer. He was in no hurry, he could stay there all night, making her come over and over again. She was grabbing the bedspread, holding on for dear life as her head moved back and forth. Just a little further, he thought, running his tongue over her clit faster and applying a bit more pressure. She let out the most beautiful mewling sounds as she came, her body going rigid, her hands fisting his hair. Damon slowly brought her down from her climax, lazily licking and kissing her sex.

As she same down from one hell of an orgasm, Damon was continuing the pleasant sensations and aftershocks. Her body was limp, her hands running through his silky hair. She wanted him on her, in her. She wanted to run her hands over his skin as her legs were wrapped around him and her fangs sank into his neck. She looked at him and gave him one hell of a mental image, giving him a sly smile as he looked up at her with beautifully lust filled eyes. He was on her, kissing her fiercely and growling in frustration when he encountered her bra. Apparently out of patience, he ripped it in half and threw it off the bed. She ran her hands down his back as they kissed, loving the feel of his muscled back. He ran his fingers through her hair as he entered her, setting himself deep inside her. They moaned in unison, both feeling how perfect they fit together; nothing had ever felt so amazing as their connection. Damon lifted her head to his neck, cradling her in his hand as Rosalyn sank her fangs into his neck, causing a rippling sensation directly downward. He lifted her hips forward, sinking deeper into her with each lazy thrust, knowing he would never get enough of this. Damon could live the rest of his life inside his beautiful little mate.

Rosalyn opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful sleeping form of her sweet Damon. His breath even, raven hair disheveled but still managed to look good. Getting out of bed quietly, she slipped on Damon's black t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants to go down to the kitchen. It was early, so the house was still quiet. She roamed into the kitchen to grab a blood bag, feeling her fangs stirring in her mouth. As she opened the fridge, she froze, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. Taking a deep breath in, whoever it was, it wasn't a person she recognized. Slowly turning her head, she saw a blond haired man sitting on one of bar stools looking right at her.

"um, hey. Sorry I didn't see you. Are you one of Stefan's friends?" Rosalyn asked, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Looking very closely at him as he continued to simply look at her, she could see he was not human. He didn't smell quite like a vampire either.

"Not quite, you could say I am an acquaintance of the Salvatore brothers. I haven't seen you before, who might you be?" The man said with a thick British accent. She felt very uneasy, a feeling of power radiated off of him, and she did not like how utterly still he was.

"I'm Rosalyn, Damon's girlfriend," she lied. She didn't want him knowing her importance to Damon. If he didn't know who she was, he couldn't be close with anyone she had been around, least of all Damon. There was something familiar about him though, maybe in his eyes?

"I didn`t know Damon did the girlfriend thing. I'm Klaus, I came by to ask if Stefan or Damon could get ahold of someone for me," he said, slowly getting up from the stool. Rosalyn stilled, watching his movements. She reached out to Damon, pushing her way into his sleeping mind; practically screaming for him to wake up, sending exactly how she was feeling to him. She felt him wake, saw his eyes flash open.

'Do not let him know I am awake. Play innocent. I am waking Stefan and coming down. Do not trust that man, I don't want him anywhere near you. He is not a friend,' Damon told her, and then he shut her out of his mind which only further scared her.

"Are you alright Rosalyn?" Klaus asked. While communicating with Damon, she hadn't seen Klaus approach her, even at vamp speed. He was inches away from her now, and she attempted to back up. "You seemed to zone out there for a second,"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? Still trying to wake up," She said, hooking her hair behind her ear. She continued to try and put space between them, but every step she took, he advanced toward her.

"I was saying that Damon is a lucky man, you are quite a beautiful little thing."

"Um, thanks?" she said, her back hitting the counter. No where left to go. "Do you want me to go get Damon? He should be getting up anytime now, so he won't mind,"" she lied poorly. She never was good at lying, and she knew Klaus saw right through it. She started to let out a scream when he was suddenly behind her, holding her to his chest with a hand loosely around her neck. He covered her mouth before any real sound could come out. She reached out to Damon again, this time out right panicking.

"Shhh darling, we wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, would we?" He whispered in her ear, lowering her head to smell her neck. Whether or not he smelled like one, he obviously was, because he was clearly smelling her blood. "Oh, someone's been fibbing haven't they? Your blood smells of your 'boyfriend' and something tells me you are more than dating. Good, maybe now I can get what I need without killing one of the witches friends. Damon can do that for me, anything to keep his mate safe."

"I'm not-" her voice cut off by his hand tightening around her throat.

"Now now my dear, lying isn't very becoming. Be a good little girl and maybe no one will get hurt, much," Klaus growled in her ear. "You can't sneak up on me Salvatore, come out, don't try anything, and maybe your mate will live to see tomorrow." Damon stepped around the corner with a murderous look in his eye. Rosalyn tried to get out of Klaus's hold and to him, knowing she would be safe if she could just touch him.

"No you don't. See the key to getting what you want out of Damon is leverage. Before now, it was extremely hard to come by considering he cares little about anything or anyone but himself. I was going to grab Elena, thinking that maybe Stefan wouldn't have to do this on his own. Especially because it might take violence to get what I need and we all know Stefan is incapable of hurting innocent people," Klaus said, pulling Rosalyn back against him and wrapping his other arm around her waist. He wouldn't want to accidentally kill the girl, all bets would be off then. He would never get what he needed.

"What do you want Klaus," Stefan said from behind them.

"Well, the two of you happen to be close to a certain Bennet witch as I recall. The most powerful line of witches hold a lot of weight in their community. The bloody travelers have stolen something of mine, and I want it back. Witches aren't affected by their annoying little chants, so I figure little Bonnie can get some of her friends together and get me back what's mine. You two will need to help her of course, in case a little persuasion is in order, and of course to make sure it gets done as soon as possible. I only have so much patience, and we wouldn't want Damon to find love, only to have me rip it out of his life. We all know what happens when Damon gets a little too upset now don't we." Klaus said, tightening his grip on Rosalyn's neck. Rosalyn couldn`t understand how this vampire was so strong, and why Damon hadn't just ripped the assholes head off already.

"Should I just go ahead and bite her, speed up your time limit?" Klaus asked, pulling Rosalyn's neck to the side.

"No! I swear to Christ Klaus, you bite her and I'll rip Sabrina's head right off and whatever the fuck it is you need the travelers can keep for all I care," Damon said stepping forward. Rosalyn had never seen Damon this way. He was a mixture of hatred, rage, concern, and outright panic.

"Alright Nicklaus, let us tone this down, shall we?" Rosalyn looked up to see the professor from the party standing to their left. He was looking at Klaus in both boredom and annoyance.

"As soon as the brothers agree to get that witch and come with me to get Hayley from those god forsaken freaks," Klaus said, loosening his grip on Rosalyn's neck a bit.

"Boys? You heard my brother, and we all know how dreadfully rash he can get when he doesn't get what he wants. The two of you need to get Bonnie to help you get a werewolf named Hayley away from the travelers. She is vitally important to our family, and in truth, all of you as well. If the travelers succeed in taking away the child in her belly, they will control not only the Original family, but all of vampire kind." Elijah said, calmly picking a piece of lint off his perfectly pressed gray suit jacket.

"How would some child in the hands of those freaks control us?" Damon asked, never taking his eye off Rosalyn.

"It's my brother's child. Apparently being a hybrid allows him to conceive a child with a werewolf. The travelers could do an untold number of things with the power of that child's blood. They could wipe out our family, and in turn, all of you. Every vampire ever turned will die with us, that includes all of you and your little mate there Damon." Elijah said, looking over at Rosalyn with interest. When she looked him in the eye they both paused, locking gazes. Damon tried to reach out to Rosalyn, see what was going on, but he couldn't get into her head, he couldn't sense anything from her other than her presence in the room.

"What the fuck are you doing Michaelson? Stop! Get the fuck out of her head!" Damon yelled, pounding his fist on the marble countertop slightly cracking it. It took a few moments, but the two looked away from one another.

"My apologies, that was not intentional," Elijah simply said, furrowing his brow. Rosalyn had a similar look on her face, looking between him and Damon. Damon could reach out to Rosalyn again, and got racing thoughts coming from her, things he could not understand. She was internally freaking out, but looked simply puzzled on the outside. He sent as much calm her way as he could muster at that moment, and Rosalyn finally locked eyes with him. 'What's wrong? What was he doing? Why couldn't I get in?' Damon asked.

'I don't know, it was like he was in my head. Like you can, but different. He was surprised by it, I could tell. But he started searching my head and I was trying to push him out. He saw a lot though, what happened with us, and some stuff I don't tell anyone. I feel violated by that Damon. I want these people out of here, can you hurry and get this done?' she asked, looking at him desperately.

"Ok, fine. We will help. Just get your hands off of my mate, and we can go get Bonnie and get this done," Damon said, looking at his brother. Stefan nodded his head in agreement.

"Wonderful, the two of you will come with me, and Rosalyn will stay with my dear brother. We wouldn`t want her getting lonely would we?" Klaus said, letting Rosalyn go slowly.

"I think she will be fine, won't you baby?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides I have the girls," she said, remembering at least Elena was in the house.

"About that, I'm going to have to insist Rosalyn and I have the house to ourselves today. Caroline and Elena are welcome to join , or go to their own residences. Rosalyn lives here, and I would also like to get to know her a bit. After all, it isn't every day that Damon Salvatore gets mated. I really thought you were a lone wolf Damon, this may be good for you," Elijah said, straightening his tie.

"So basically I'm a hostage, and you don't want to have to keep track of more than one of us at a time," Rosalyn said, cocking head head to the side.

"More like I just do not feel like dealing with a group of females together. I also really do want to know more about you dear girl. You seem very...interesting," he said, trying to catch her gaze again, she looked elsewhere to avoid it. The last thing she needed was for him to see more than he already had. He invaded a part of her that she kept hidden from everyone, he knew things that, if anyone knew, she would be very upset. Even Damon wasn't privy to these things and she wanted to keep it that way. Who knew if that was going to happen now. She felt Damon try and see what she was thinking, but she pushed him out, sending a reassuring vibe his way at the same time, to try and reassure him she just needed a moment when the look on his face turned to one of surprise.

"I'll go let Elena know that she will need to head back to her place," Stefan said, looking at Damon as he walked by. Damon went up to Rosalyn and took her in his arms, she was shaking at the thought of him leaving her.

"Klaus, you should be going, we do not know how long we have until the travelers figure out we know where they are or what our plan is," Elijah said quietly.

"I need to feed Rosalyn and leave her some blood before I leave so it's going to be a minute," Damon said, turning to lead her out of the room.

"That will not be necessary Damon," Elijah said, going to the fridge. "I see you have human blood bags in here, she will be fine while you are gone."

"She is a baby vampire, newly mated, you know she cannot survive without vampire blood," Damon spat.

"Then I guess that will be incentive for you to hurry," Klaus said, walking out the door. Damon kissed her forehead and told her everything was going to be fine, then turned away to walk out the door. Stefan and Elena soon followed, Elena giving Rosalyn a worried look. Elijah may look like the calm and collected brother, but something told her he was incredibly dangerous.

Rosalyn felt Damon calming her and sending feelings of love to her until the door closed. Then there was just nothing, it was as if he had fallen off the face of the earth. Her face must have shown what she was feeling, because Elijah smiled.

"It's a spell surrounding the house. I didn't want your constant connection to Damon interfering with his task, and it will be nice to get to know one another without his constant interruptions," he said, leading her into the living room with his hand on her lower back. She instantly stiffened and became irritated, she did not like anyone but Damon touching her.

"Relax darling, I'm not going to harm you." Rosalyn did not like his careful choice of words. He didn't say he wouldn`t hurt her, only that he would not harm her. Something told her that was intentional.

"I do not like to be touched," she said, sitting down in Damon's chair. Elijah had a small smile on his face while he started a fire, as if she was missing some kind of inside joke. "Did I say something funny?"

"Not exactly, just that this may take a while, and as Damon said, you need vampire blood. You are days old, so that means every few hours more or less am I correct?"

"If you think for one second that I am going to drink your blood, you are crazy. I will wait until Damon gets back to feed. Human blood will have to do until then." Rosalyn said, drawing her knees up to her chin, hugging her legs.

"Are you aware of what happens when a baby vampire does not get vampire blood when they need it?"

"No, but I am sure he will get back to me in plenty of time."

"The task they are attempting is not a quick one. They have to get the Bennet witch, convince her to gather her witches, as many as they can. Then they have to travel quite a distance to the travelers in order to get Hayley back from them which is going to take more than a smile. You will not last that long without feeding." he said, sitting across from her, his elbows on his knees. He was trying to look into her eyes again, unnerving her.

"I'll be fine. Why do you keep trying to look at me like that? It's weird, not to mention rude." Elijah laughed at that.

"Has Damon told you anything about the Original family?" he asked.

"Not really," she said quietly.

"Well, we are the first vampires to be created. We are stronger, faster, and cannot be killed by anything but one white oak stake, made from the tree my mother used to help make us what we are. We are in possession of that stake, which makes us pretty much unkillable," he said, looking at his hands. "We also have many powers over other vampires that you do over humans. We can compel other vampires to do what we want, or to forget whatever we want them to forget. All those type of things."

"I wasn't planning on trying to kill a vampire as old as you are, you're too strong. Besides, that would only piss Klaus off and he would kill Damon," she said, thinking of her love.

"Very true. Let's hope that he remembers the same, I do not wish to harm you Rosalyn, although if Klaus does get hurt, I think maybe I would just take you for myself. I think you are a perfect temperament for a vampire, and I think you and Damon fit well together. Better than you are aware of. You have been together for a short time, so you haven't told each other enough about yourselves. There are parts of Damon that I have seen over the years that he has kept to himself. There are parts of you that I see you bury deep inside and do not plan on letting anyone see them. Being who I am you could not keep me from any part of you, and I apologize but I went almost directly there after looking on the surface." he said, looking at her intently. "I don't know what drew me to do so, but I am glad that I did."

"Yeah I just bet you are. Now you have leverage against me," she spat, giving him a look of hatred.

"Why do you keep that hidden away? It's more a part of you than your realize my dear. It is also less hidden in other ways than you realize. It radiates off of you, even in your body language right now. You are drawn into yourself, you keep yourself small," he said standing up. Rosalyn backed up in her chair. "I saw it when you interacted with Damon. You looked to him for guidance with everything."

"What's your point? I am a new vampire, he is my mate, of course I am looking to him. I am going through a lot and he helps me."

"I want you to do something for me, and I will make you a promise in return," Elijah said, putting his hands on the arms of the chair, inches from touching her. "I promise that if you let me do this right now, I will not try and compel you. I want you to let me look into your eyes, I want you to let your wall down and let me in. I will not use that to do anything other than to look and to show you things."

"Why?" she asked, pressing her knees closer to her chest.

"Because keeping a huge part of yourself locked inside; denying it like you have for so long, will harm you and keep you from being truly happy," he said, slowly putting his hands on either side of her face. He was being gentle, not forceful in any way. Surely thinking she was going to dumbest thing she had ever done in her life, she looked at Elijah and relaxed her mind. She let Elijah into the most secret parts of her mind, because trying to keep him out of them proved impossible. She could see what he was searching for, what he had seen the first time he invaded her mind. The desires hidden deep within. He then showed her what she thinks were memories. Memories from a long time ago, memories of Damon, him, and his brother.

'He is your match more than your realize my dear, watch. Do not hide reactions, just feel.' The memory turned to Damon, who was standing over a female she did not recognize. The female was kneeling on the floor, looking up at Damon, who looked positively magnificent. The way he held himself, the look he gave her as he walked around her. She jumped a bit when Damon suddenly hit the woman with something, but the memory was too fuzzy to see exactly what. Rosalyn expected the woman to cry out, instead she closed her eyes and put her head down. Damon continued to walk around her, landing blows on several parts of the woman's body, his eyes intense; concentrating on what he was doing. The scene changed suddenly, and the same woman was on a bench, her arms bound behind her, and her legs bound to her body beneath her. Damon walked around her, testing the rope that bound her, checking circulation. He was making sure the woman was ok. This was not Damon with his switch flipped she realized. He was caring for this woman. 'very good my dear, he is being careful she is safe, with no discomfort.' Rosalyn didn't answer, she simply watched Damon closely. The woman's head rested on the bench in front of her, her eyes looked peacefully closed, waiting. Damon spoke to her, and she answered him, shaking her head yes and murmuring something. He tucked her hair behind her ear and went to grab something off the wall. It looked to be the same as the previous time. He began again, walking around her, landing blows to her flesh, a slight smile appearing when she made a noise. The more he hit her, the more she seemed to try and move, but Damon stilled her by putting his hand lightly on her back before continuing. The blows became more and more intense, as did the woman's reactions. Damon seemed pleased with this, and changed up the rhythm of the blows. The woman began to be still, her eyes half open as Damon continued his work. When she became completely still, and almost silent he stopped. Putting the instrument back on the wall, he untied the woman, and carried her to a bed to the left. Rosalyn tried to fight Elijah back, not wanting to see what he was going to do next. She did not want to see him with another woman. 'I will stop in a moment, but watch just a bit more,' Elijah whispered. Damon laid the woman out carefully before quickly getting out of his clothes and climbing on top of the woman, entering her quickly. The woman didn't move, or open her eyes more, but she let out the most amazing noise and Rosalyn could tell she was having an orgasm just from Damon entering her. Damon said something, but this time she could hear it. He told her how well she did, what a good girl she was, how she had pleased him. Elijah pulled back then, and they were back in front of the fire. Elijah looked at her intently, waiting for a response.

"Was that a memory? If it was, how did you see it?" she asked, confused.

"Because at that time, that was my house, we were having a gathering for lack of a better term."

"What did I just even see. Why did you show me that?"

"You saw Damon in his true element. You saw Damon being what he is at his core, what he always has been. He loves control Rosalyn, and he loves it in the bedroom. He may have shown you a little bit during the time you have been together, but Damon needs that. Being mates, I suspected that somewhere in there, you were his compliment in that area or you wouldn't be paired," Elijah said, looking at her softly.

"I ask again, why were you there?"

"My brother and I are the same way. Stefan demanded that Damon leave with him, told him that letting that part out would only cause him to lose control and hurt someone. In truth, he did not become violent consistently until after he took him away," he said, sitting back on his heels. "Suppressing that side of Damon is what brings out the violence in him, and even he will not admit it."

"He told me that since he has been with me, he hasn't had the urge to kill anyone. I thought he was just being a smart ass but maybe I was wrong."

"He hasn't because he has been able to, even just a little bit, bring that side out. From what I saw in your head, he has been testing himself, as well as you little by little." he said, looking at her again. He showed her that part of her she kept deep inside. Not memories, because she had none. Feelings she had, desires she had that she had learned to bury deep inside because she felt like they were wrong, deviant in some way. She loved when Damon had been rough with her, talked to her with authority, it piqued that part of her, bringing it out enough that Elijah saw it.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I do not know you, and for some reason I just let you into my head. Apparently, I am not in my right mind. I haven't eaten today, so I'll blame that for my poor judgement," Rosalyn said leaning forward. Elijah let her get up and go get a blood bag from the fridge. She downed it quickly, not realizing just how hungry she had been. Going back into the living room, she grabbed a blanket off of the couch, needing the comfort. She hated the thought of this man she didn't know, having her deepest darkest secret. "How long is this going to take?"

"To be honest, most likely until tomorrow," Elijah said, pouring himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Tomorrow!" she was not making it until tomorrow without Damon. She felt satisfied with human blood, but she was feeling restless still, which meant she needed Damon's blood. "Why would you be so cruel as to deny me being fed before he left? You claim you don't want to harm me, but you are."

"Are you feeling the need to feed from him now?" Elijah asked, sitting back into the chair across from hers.

"I am not drinking from you. I am his, I do not even know if it would work, and I imagine it's a huge betrayal if I were to take in your blood. I am sure there are other effects as well, or you wouldn't have left me like this," she said, resting her head on the back of the chair. She felt a bit dizzy, so she closed her eyes. Maybe if she went to sleep that would help. Her eyes flew open when she smelled blood. Elijah had opened his wrist, and held it close to her mouth. Rosalyn flew over to the couch, getting away from his open vein as fast as she could. "What are you doing? I said no!"

"You are only going to become weaker you know. Do you want to leave Damon so soon after you found each other?"

"Tell me right now why you want me to feed from you. Just tell me your agenda here Elijah, out with it."

"If you feed from me, we will have a connection. That could prove to be a good thing should you find yourself in trouble."

"Yeah, that and you could keep Damon under your thumb, and be aware of where I am all the time," she said, eyeing him.

"That too," he said with a small smile.

"Not happening," she said, laying down on the couch, curling into a ball. She would make it until he came back. Elijah's phone rang, and he went to the other side of the room to answer it. She closed her eyes and willed herself to just sleep.

"How is it going?" Elijah asked his brother.

"Very well so far. Explaining the fact that Rosalyn didn't have much time got Bonnie moving. The witches should be here in a couple of hours. Is the native getting restless?" Klaus asked, obviously pleased with himself when Damon growled in the background.

"She's in need of vampire blood, but is still refusing mine. Give her a bit more time, maybe Damon will even tell her to take it, if it means not losing her. She's taken to laying down already, looking very tired and pale. He may want to give his consent now," Elijah said, walking back toward the couch.

"You son of a bitch, how bad is she?" Damon spat, clearly on the verge of losing it.

"She's already weak Damon. You need to tell her to drink from me, or you are going to lose her. It would be a shame to lose this one Damon, trust me. I snuck into her head, and saw something very interesting that she has always kept hidden. I convinced her to let me show her some memories of you that I have. Let's just say you two are meant for each other more than you realize," Elijah said, watching Rosalyn closely. She was half conscious, very pale, and out of it in general.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I showed her some memories of you when you were with us, before Stefan took you away from who you really were. Think about it Damon, you know you have been testing the waters, seeing how far you could take her. Trust me, you can take her as far as you want, providing you teach her slowly. Like I said, perfect for each other. But if you want that to happen, you are going to have to give her to me until you get back Damon. She needs to feed now, before she gets too weak to do so." Elijah said, sitting on the couch above Rosalyn's head. She didn't even move, didn't register his presence. She was fading faster than even he anticipated. "Now Damon, say it."

"Do it," and he was gone. Elijah wondered just how much Damon was flying off the handle right now. Reaching out to his brother, past the barrier he had up for Rosalyn, he saw Damon. He was throwing things, trashing whatever room they were standing in. Hope it wasn't a nice one.

Elijah sat back on the couch and reached under Rosalyn's arms, pulling her against his chest. Her head rested against his chest, and she murmured in protest but didn't move much. He was running out of time. Opening his wrist, he put it at her open mouth, causing his blood to trickle into her mouth. Knowing what was coming, he wrapped his other arm around her waist so she didn't move off his lap. Rosalyn's eyes opened, and she grabbed his wrist, drinking as fast as she could. When the blood started to make its way into her, she came alive in his arms. He tightened his grip slightly, taking in a sharp breath when she started making the most adorable noises, the inherent pleasure of the feeding taking over. She wouldn't be responsible for her actions now, he knew that, but that was the point wasn't it? Damon was going to know who he ultimately answered to, or Elijah would invoke the bond he was about to make with her. He could make her remember this after taking it away as well. Leverage was a good thing, but he also desired this little vampire. He was going to use his time with her wisely, bringing out in her what she was hiding. In the end, he would compel the memories away, but keep her desires on the surface. She would stop hiding this wonderful side to herself, and bring Damon back to himself. He would be more useful then, and listen to Stefan less.

Bringing himself back to the delicious little vampire writhing on his lap, his fangs came out, cursing himself for having such little self control. Elijah lifted Rosalyn farther onto him, careful not to let his wrist slip from her mouth. He needed as much of his blood inside her as he could get.

"That's it baby, take me into you. Good girl," he said, causing her to moan rather loudly. The sound went straight through him, causing him to become hard under her delicious ass. When she stopped, she licked the wound closed. Before she could come to her senses, Elijah flipped her over onto her back, putting himself between her little legs and pushed his arousal onto her and kissing her deeply. Still riding the high of his blood she moaned, but tried to push him off. He was having none of it. He was going to have her, he was going to give her everything she had ever desired and didn't even realize. Catching her gaze, he opened her mind to his influence. "You are not going to think about anything but this moment. You are going to go with your desires, no holding back your wants, needs, or pleasure. Your mind will not go elsewhere, you will not think of anyone but me and you and this night, understand?"

"Yes," she said quietly. Elijah picked her up in his arms, going up the stairs to Damon and Rosalyn's room. He knew Damon had what he would need for the night, and where he kept it too. He laid Rosalyn down on the bed, taking her shirt and pants off.

"Stay there, don't move," he said, and removed his suit. Reaching under the bed, he found what he was looking for, a black trunk he had seen many times before. Breaking open the lock, he opened the chest. Bingo. He grabbed the items he would need, and put the trunk back under the bed. Setting the items on the bed, he climbed onto Rosalyn pinning her legs down. "Give me your hands," he said, and fastened a set of fur lined leather cuffs onto her wrists. Flipping her onto her stomach, he ripped her bra off and reached around under the headboard and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a strap with a clasp at the end, attaching the cuffs to it. Going down her body slowly, running his hands gently down her back as he went, he pulled her underwear off and threw them aside. He kneaded her ass causing a moan from Rosalyn, and he swatted her ass in response. Her head flew off the bed as she yelped in surprise more than actual pain. He grabbed another set of cuffs, attaching them to her ankles and to another strap at the bottom of the bed. He got off the bed, looking at his handiwork and picking up the flogger he had taken out of the chest. Walking around the bed, he began lightly swatting Rosalyn with the instrument, causing yelps to start with. She squirmed all over, testing the bonds.

"Stay still baby, relax," he said, swatting her a little harder. "How does that feel?"

"It stings, but...good," she whispered, hiding her face. He would get that shyness out of her. "How do you feel not being able to get away?"

"Nervous, but calmer than I should be."

"Why shouldn't you be calm?" he asked, swatting her a few more times, each with increased intensity.

"Because I can hardly move, because I can't stop you."

"Does that scare you, honestly? Tell me exactly how you feel baby," he asked, almost moaning at the sight of her flesh marked with his handiwork.

"I feel nervous, but...safe? Why would I feel safe with you, and being helpless?"

"Because this is what you need. I want you to let yourself just feel, let it take you and don't fight it. Can you do that for me?" he asked, moving her hair out of her face, looking into her eyes.

"Yes."

"Good girl, now let go," he said, and resumed landing blows from her feet up to her shoulders. Her breathing picked up, and she cried out as he increased the intensity of his work. He needed to take her from pain to pleasure. He would swat her, then rub her down, causing a mix of sensations. Soon she stopped flinching away from him, and the moans changed from uncomfortable to pleasure. He continued switching back and forth between his hand and the flogger, her skin painted beautifully with his work. She was panting at this point, and he reached his hand between her legs and smiled at the wetness he found. She jumped at the sensation, not expecting it. Her reaction changed quickly when he began to move his hand, massaging her slowly. Elijah kept up the slow assault until she was mewling in need before withdrawing and going back to swatting her delicious body. Her moaning began to quiet, as did her movement. He had overwhelmed her senses, brought her over to the place he had been trying to get her to. He was good at it, and with the help of being able to be in her mind, he knew exactly where she was, and when to intensify, and when to back off. He looked into her mind, and it was fuzzy, perfect.

Rosalyn couldn't concentrate on anything. First there was the sting of the implement Elijah was using, replaced by his soft hand kneading her flesh. Back and forth, back and forth until she was practically mad with need. After he felt the evidence of her arousal, he only intensified his onslaught until she simply went limp, letting him take her. The stinging turned from pain into something she couldn't describe, she looked forward to every blow, every touch of his hand. Her eyelids drooped, and her world went fuzzy, she had a feeling of almost floating. It was wonderful. She vaguely felt him taking her bonds off, and rubbing her wrists, then her ankles. He was talking to her, but it didn't matter. Rosalyn closed her eyes and smiled softly at him, he had beautiful eyes and he would take care of her.

The smile on her face told him everything he needed to know. She was past the point of having the ability to speak with, now he was going to make her come until she passed out. He had been patient getting her into subspace, wanting to be inside her so badly. It really was a shame that he couldn't take her and make her his. Klaus had made that clear; unless Damon failed, or tried to harm them, she was his. Putting that out of his mind, he climbed onto the bed and settled himself between her legs, putting himself inside her slowly. She was heaven, so tight around him. The moment he began to move, she came undone, gasping and wrapping her legs around him, pulling him further into her. He picked her head up gently, kissing her as she came down, gradually picking up his pace. She slowly opened her eyes, and he pinned her arms above her head, angling himself to hit her sweet spot. She craned her head back and he saw the blood running underneath her skin. He couldn't resist and lifted her to his mouth and bit down, she flooded his mouth. She tasted wonderful and he drank her down greedily. Careful not to take too much, he licked the wound closed as he continued to bury himself inside her.

"You feel amazing baby. I could live inside of you," he said, hitting her sweet spot hard, causing her to start whimpering, so close to falling over the edge again. "Come for me baby, I want to feel you again." Rosalyn cried out as she came again, grabbing onto his shoulders with her nails, digging in. The sweet sensation of her nails inside him caused him to growl low in his throat. "You are such a good girl," he said, picking up the pace. "Come for me again, I want to watch you as I come with you."

He watched her try and fight the inevitable until she screamed her release, clamping down around him and he lost all control. He cried out and emptied himself inside her, finally resting his forehead on hers. She was completely limp under him, looking into her mind, she was indeed passed out. Her body unable to handle what they had experienced. He slowly lifted himself off of her, and went into the bathroom, turning on the faucet in the tub. Making sure it was nice and warm, he poured in some bath oil on the shelf and left the tub to fill. He lowered the lights and lit a couple of candles. After what she had experienced, she needed her senses to slowly come back to her. This would make the process easier. As the tub finished filling he called Klaus.

"How`s the hunt going?" he asked, turning off the faucet.

"It went. We are on our way back. All good with baby vamp?" Klaus asked.

"Yep, she's getting into the bath. How long until you guys are back?" he asked. He would tell Klaus everything when they were alone, he would tell Damon as well but Rosalyn would not remember. He was going to compel it out of her. Her body would heal all evidence of their activities. He would leave what she had hidden away out though. Damon would want to kill him, but would thank him for the end result.

"About twenty minutes," Klaus said, knowing damned well he was warning his brother to move his ass and make sure everything was where it should be. He forgot to shut his mind when he was thinking, or for that matter when he was with Rosalyn so Klaus most likely knew and saw everything. Damn it he hated their closeness sometimes.

"Ok, is Haley ok? The baby?"

"Yes and yes, all is well and good. She's resting, they put her through a lot. See you in a few brother."

Elijah went vamp speed after slowly lowering a very relaxed Rosalyn into the tub. He compelled her to remember nothing about their encounter other than talking and then her taking a bath to relax before Damon came home. He quickly changed the sheets on the bed, put everything back in the trunk, and remade the bed. Checking on Rosalyn, she was happily swirling around the bubbles in the water, a small smile on her face. He could feel the connection between them and wished he could just take her from Damon. A deal was a deal though, but that didn't necessarily mean she would never be his. He could bide his time, watch her from a distance. He could feel Klaus roll his eyes at his thoughts. He pushed back with a clear back the fuck off before slamming the barrier between them down.

"Rosalyn, Damon will be here in a few minutes, ok? Why don't you stay relaxed in the bath and he will come help you out soon," he said through the door, pretending to be ever the gentleman.

"Ok, thank you Elijah. It was nice talking with you and thank you for helping, even if you were the cause of me needing it in the first place," she murmured. Elijah had to laugh at that. Exhausted and she was still a smart ass, he liked it.

"You are welcome my dear. I hope our paths cross once more, under better circumstances of course," he said taking one last look into her mind. It was filled with thoughts of Damon and how she couldn't wait to be in his arms again. No lingering thoughts of him or anything they had done, not that his compulsion had ever failed to work before. He needed to be sure this time that he did not damage this girls world in any way. When he had her, it wouldn't be because he had to kill Damon over this. Walking downstairs, he heard the car pull up in the driveway and prepared for a very pissed off and territorial vampire. Thank god the guy did not have the white oak stake or he just may be a dead man. Damon flew through the door and punched Elijah in the face. The vampire was prepared for it and made no move to avoid the blow.

"Be calm Damon, we need to talk. I understand your fury and it is only going to grow, but you need to control yourself. If I have to, I will take that sweet little baby vampire with me and gladly make her my own," Elijah calmly stated, looking Damon straight in the face. He knew Damon was weighing his options, what he could do to him. "Come into the living room, we need to talk." As they walked, Damon practically growled the entire time, he wanted to both kill Elijah and run upstairs to his beloved. At that moment he could do neither, so he complied with the Original walking next to him. Where was a white oak stake when you needed one.

"So you fed her, that means nothing. I will do whatever I have to in order to get rid of any bond you two now share. Why the fuck did the two of you plan this? Not letting me feed her before I left. Clearly you wanted to have this connection to her, why?" Damon growled.

"Leverage, of course. Her and I will always be connected. I will be able to sense where she is at all times. There will be no hiding from me after this," he said, sitting down. "This is not the topic of conversation we need to have, however. What I am about to say is going to put you into a rage, so you need to sit the fuck down and keep yourself under control if you want to stay alive and keep your mate, understood?" Damon simply glared at him but the answer was clear. "I took a little peek inside dear Rosalyn's head before you left on your little adventure. I wanted to see just how close the two of you were. I saw the way you have been testing her and her response to it, so I dove deeper. She tried to stop me of course, but being so young and me being who I am I went straight for what I wanted. She had a part of herself so locked away from the world that if I had not prodded, it would have stayed where it was for the rest of her life. She wouldn't realize it but both of us know that denying our nature makes it impossible to be truly happy."

"You eluded to this over the phone. What exactly did you see?" Damon asked, angry but now curious.

"Total and utter need for submission. She thought it deviant to want to belong to another, to engage in activities that had filled her fantasies so she repressed it as much as she could. The two of you are, indeed a match. You haven't been truly satisfied since Stefan took you from us, your blood lust is somewhat legendary. Of course it all comes from denying that part of yourself that you relished in during your time with us," Elijah said sitting back in the chair. "I've seen you in Rosalyn's mind, testing how much, how far you could go with your dominance. Haven't hit her limit at all, have you?"

"No," Damon said through gritted teeth.

"It will take a great deal to ever reach that limit, if you do it carefully. Your mate could truly and completely belong to you the way you wish her to be. After all, deep down, she wishes to belong to you too. Now, remember what I said about controlling your temper because what I say next is going to make you more infuriated than you have ever been," he said, looking Damon in the eye, making it clear just how dangerous he could really be despite his calm exterior. Damon gripped the arms of the chair, fearing what was about to come out of the vampires mouth. "As you know, she had to feed from me. I want you to know right now that your little mate did not betray you. After she fed from me, as all baby vampires are before they learn to control it, are lust filled. It takes a few moments for that haze to clear. During those moments, I compelled her. I made it so she could not think about anything or anyone other than the two of us, that time, and to not hold back any thoughts or feelings she had. I basically told her she could not hide from herself .

Damon was doing everything he could not to attack the man across from him. He had fed his little bit and now he was telling him the worst thing he could imagine. Elijah was going to tell him he fucked her, he knew it. Her body was his, only his, he growled at the man beginning to unravel. He knew if he attacked Elijah he would most certainly be dead and he would take Rosalyn for himself. He had to control his epic temper, this was going to be just fucking great.

"Careful Damon. I brought out what she had hidden from the world. Your little trunk under the bed gave me what I needed," he said, looking up at the practically unhinged vampire across from him. He drew Damon into his mind and showed him everything. Every detail from the moment she fed from him until the time he left her in the bath. He could feel a mixture of pure rage, lust, hunger, hope and then rage once more. "Control Damon, breathe and control yourself."

Looking away from the vampire that had spent the past twenty four hours dominating and fucking his mate, basically against her will. She had no control over what happened and other than the fact that he wanted to rip Elijah's head clean off, she was glorious. She was so yielding and responsive, more than he could ever hope for. He needed to go upstairs and get back what was his.

"Never come back here. I do not want to ever see your face again. If I do, damn the consequences I will rip your heart out over and over until I cannot move my arm anymore. She is MINE! How dare you violate my mate like that? She belongs to ME. What honor do you have in doing what you did Elijah?" Damon said, standing.

"I did what needed to be done in order to stop you from turning her into another you. I did it to stop you from continuing your destructive cycle by denying that part of yourself. I did it to make Rosalyn truly happy. Think about it Damon, you say she is yours. She is yours, completely yours. She remembers nothing of what we did, simply that she fed from me and we talked. I left that part of her that was buried on the surface, however. She won't be able to control her need for dominance from you now. You just need to figure out how to introduce her to that side of you; that side of her. Once you do, she will be a glorious submissive for you," Elijah stood in front of Damon, who was still practically foaming at the mouth. "I hope to see you soon, after you have calmed down and finally taken what is yours of course. I know you plan on traveling, stop by New Orleans and have a visit. We would be honored for you to be our guests. Rosalyn would love the city, everyone should see it at least once."

Turning away from Damon, Elijah walked past a wide eyed Stefan who had apparently heard the whole conversation. "Do not try and keep him from that part of himself again Stefan. It is too late, and it's good for him to embrace it. Face it Stefan, it's who he is," he turned and walked out of the house, a part of him mourning the fact that Rosalyn was not by his side.

Damon flew up the stairs and straight into his bathroom where Rosalyn lay, waiting for him. She looked so peaceful as she opened her eyes to look at him smiling, relieved he finally came back to her. Grabbing a towel, he lifted her out of the tub and dried her off, saying nothing. He did not trust his voice yet, and he was shielding his mind from her as hard as he could. He was full of fury, but not at her. He could still smell him inside of her, his blood in her veins. He had to fix that or he would go mad.

"Rosalyn, baby. I need you to go into the bedroom and lay on the bed. You are going to feed from me, as much as you can so that bastards blood leaves your system. Then I am going to fuck you until you go limp in my arms, after that you are going to stay in my arms until I can bare letting you out of them for even a minute," Damon said, looking into those beautiful green eyes. "Then you are going to feed while I pack our clothes. We are leaving for Italy, I have already alerted the staff to ready the villa for us." Leaning down, he captured her lips and kissed her fiercely causing Rosalyn to make her tiny eager noises he loved so much. He growled in response, almost ripping the towel off and fucking her against the wall. He needed a minute before that, however. "Bed, now." As she turned and walked out of the room, Damon drained the tub watching the water go down the drain, he wondered how he was going to get rid of this rage. Thoughts also came into his mind that Rosalyn did not question one thing he did or said, and her eyes looked to him so innocently. It really was on the surface now and he reached into her mind to be sure there wasn't conflict there. Any hidden guilt for her needs or any memory of what had occurred. There was none, she was impatient that he wasn't inside her at that very moment, wanting him to take her the way he had in the kitchen so badly. His body grew hard at the mere thought of what he wanted to do.

Walking into the bedroom, Rosalyn was laying under the covers, her hair shielding her eyes slightly, looking at him with pure hunger. He would never get tired of seeing that look. Quickly removing his clothes he got into the bed with his little bit, drawing her to him. Her skin felt wonderful and he let one hand roam over her as he brought her head to his neck with the other. Rosalyn eagerly took his vein, drinking deeply. Damon held her to him, barely able to keep himself from burying himself deep within her right then. Normally he would do just that but right now he had other plans. She drank longer than normal, taking his instruction to feed as much as she could. Elijah's scent faded as she finished, licking the wound closed. He kissed her deeply, a moan escaping both their lips and started kissing down her body, laying her on her back. He lay soft kisses down her neck, past the pulse he wanted to bite so badly, down her chest makings sure to lick and bite each breast making Rosalyn squeal and squirm under him. "Be still," he said. She complied but was becoming very needy. He went down further still, kissing his way down her beautiful taut belly. Damon ran his hands down each of her thighs as he kissed the inside of each, stopping and switching sides each time she thought he was going to finally kiss her where she needed him to the most. Her head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow but she stayed mostly still, letting him drive her wild. When he finally kissed her core, her hips came off of the bed and she cried out. Grabbing onto her, he lowered her back down while continuing to lick and suck her. She began making desperate noises, her hands running through his hair, pulling when he tweaked just the right spot. She was so close, her breathing labored and her thighs shaking.

"Do not come Rosalyn, not until I tell you that you can, understand?" he said, looking up at her with serious eyes.

"Yes, I understand but please!"

"Not yet, I haven't finished what I want to do," he said, going back to her core. He inserted two fingers inside her causing her to arch her back in an effort to keep herself from going over the edge. He smiled as he continued to kiss her and fuck her slowly with his fingers. Her hands were fisted his hair at a constant now, the sensation making him even harder. "Come for me Rosalyn, come for me now," he said, and ran his tongue over her clit quickly as she screamed, her walls fluttering around his fingers and her thighs closing around his head. He kept up his onslaught, his tongue rhythmically circling her clit, not giving her a break in sensation. Her thighs parted a bit and she was trying to push his head off of her but he was having none of it. "Put your arms above your head Rosalyn, you are going to come for me again."

Whimpering Rosalyn let go of Damon's silky hair and put her arms above her head, leaving herself exposed to his delicious mouth again. He went right back to what he was doing, driving her quickly up to another orgasm. She tried to raise her hips to him, desperate for release but he only held them down. She was going insane with need, she wanted Damon inside her but he was insisting on continuing to make her come with his mouth. It was both maddening and delicious at the same time. The way he was talking to her made chills go up her spine; so demanding like he had been in the kitchen when he fucked her against the fridge. Her thoughts made her come to the brink of release again when Damon stopped, looking up at her sternly. Oh my.

"Did I give you permission to come, Rosalyn?"

"No, but I need to, you are driving me insane!"

"You do not come unless you are given permission, ever. I will give you release only when I desire you to do so, is that clear?" he said, rubbing her clit slowly, causing her head to thrash back and forth. "I asked you a question little girl. Is. That. Clear."

"Y-yes Damon," she said weakly, barely keeping it together.

"Such a good girl," he said, once again inserted two fingers inside her as he continued rubbing her clit with his thumb. Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, he curled his fingers inside of her touching her sweet spot. Rosalyn cried out, begging him without words for the release she needed so badly. "Come for me sweet girl, give it to me now." he said looking in her eyes as she came harder than she ever had before. Her back arched off of the bed, screaming his name. This time he knew he was torturing his brother and that made this even sweeter.

Damon slowly let her come down, withdrew his fingers from her and climbed up the bed, hovering over her. Rosalyn's eyes were half closed, a look of bliss on her face. "Would you like me to fuck you now little bit? Do you want me inside of you?"

"Yes, please, you know I do," she said quietly.

"Since you have been such a good girl," he said as he entered her slowly, burying himself deep within her. "You are mine Rosalyn, you belong to me. Do you understand that?" he asked, moving inside her slowly.

"I'm yours Damon. Always yours," she said, meeting his lazy thrusts with her own. Damon reached down and stilled her hips, wanting to control the movement.

"Let me, just relax baby," he said kissing her softly. "You are mine completely, in all ways. You belong to me now little bit. I will take good care of you but always remember you are mine. You do not belong to yourself anymore," he said picking up his pace slightly, his eyes never leaving hers. Her face softened at his words, at his look of total authority. "That's it Rosalyn, let go. Give yourself to me completely, don't question it, just do what your instincts tell you to do and let go."

Rosalyn's entire body tingled at his words, his eyes looking deep into her as he lazily pushed himself in and out of her keeping her on the edge of release. His words were her undoing and she lost herself in those beautiful blue eyes. She let go of all frustrations, all worries. She simply gave herself over, letting him fill her completely, take her completely. Mind, body and soul were all suddenly his. Tears stung her eyes as her heart fluttered and she let out a heavy sigh. Damon smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes, kissing her lightly.

"Such a good girl," he said, beginning to take her harder. "Come whenever your body needs to baby." Damon broke their gaze and turned her head, sinking his fangs into her and drank greedily. He grabbed her hip and began fucking her in earnest, pushing her hips to just the right angle to hit her sweet spot hard with each thrust. She came immediately, crying out as he took all he wanted from her. Never stopping his onslaught he stayed at her vein longer than he ever had, causing her to come over and over again. Her world became fuzzy, everything a bit farther away and she began to sink into the most heavenly place, only feeling Damon's body taking her over the edge continuously. She was vaguely aware of the small noises she was making, that he had stopped his feed and looked down at her as he took her even harder. She began to feel like she was floating in his arms, nothing but pleasure surrounding her. She wasn't coming down from her orgasm anymore it just continued on, her cries continuous. She heard his delicious voice cry out at his own release, burying himself into her as he came inside of her, his orgasm stronger than she had ever seen. Her eyes closed then and she sank into a calm darkness. Not exactly sleep, but rest. Very much rest.

Damon curled Rosalyn into his arms, tucking the covers behind her so she would be warm. He had accomplished his mission, he had pleased her into that place he hadn't taken a woman to in a very long time. Now her mind was elsewhere dreaming away after she had finally fallen completely asleep. He didn't remember falling asleep holding her but it was now morning, so he must have needed it. She needed more after what she had physically been through. He hadn't planned on what had happened, he didn't set out to have her let go to him like that. It had just felt right so he went on instinct and it paid off. She gave in, let go and gave herself over to him completely. He felt it, he saw it as he looked into her tear filled eyes. He had never seen something so beautiful as Rosalyn's surrender, Damon's heart swelled with a feeling he had never in his life felt before. He thought he knew what love was, he thought he loved Katherine. That wasn't love, that was infatuation and lust. He loved Rosalyn with everything he had and he saw that same love in her for him. As much as he didn't want to leave the bed he needed to go downstairs and get a blood bag out of the fridge, when she woke up she was going to be extremely hungry. Carefully tucking Rosalyn in, he put on some pants and carefully walked out of the room, closing the door. He would feel her mind wake if he was still downstairs and be back before she realized he was gone.

Walking into the kitchen he found a very unhappy looking brother drinking a cup of coffee. He was so not in the mood to deal with Stefan right now. He just wanted to down a quick blood bag and bring one upstairs for Rosalyn. He was not in the mood for a heart to heart with Mr. Dramatic himself.

"You did it didn't you?" Stefen asked, putting down his coffee.

"Gah! Why can't a guy just get some blood and go back to the bed his woman is sleeping naked in?" Damon bitched, grabbing the bags and opening one.

"Because last night Elijah told you he screwed your mate, for one, you didn't try and kill him. I'm happy about that because you still have a head. Secondly, you went upstairs and made my night a living hell having to listen to her scream for god only knows how long. I've heard those types of screams before Damon, when I came to take you away from those Original fuckers," Stefan said, crossing his arms.

"Ever think I was just pleasing her after being away for so long?"

"No Damon she sounded gone. Not all there, they were sounds of loss of all control. How far did you take it Damon, how far did you push her?" he asked stepping toward his brother.

"None of your damned business Stefan, she's mine. You have no right to ask anything personal like this," Damon growled, downing the bag.

"Goddamn it Damon, how far?!"

"How far could it go Stefan? Answer your own fucking questions I don't have time for this. I have to pack and finish up plans," he said and began to walk away.

"You did! You fucking did it didn't you? You took her completely. In one night you took her from herself? How could you do that?" Stefan asked, grabbing Damon's arm. Just as Damon reached back to twist his brother's arm Elena walked into the room.

"What is going on? Why are you yelling? You woke me up, probably Ros too!" Elena said clearly not happy. Damon closed his eyes and felt Rosalyn, who was still in a deep sleep.

"She's still dead to the world, she was very tired," he said throwing the blood bag back onto the counter. Clearly this wasn't over.

"Why don't you ask Damon why I'm pissed. I'm sure he would just love to tell you, he's got to be pretty pleased with himself right now," Stefan spat.

"Actually no I am not in a sharing mood. I'm in a get back to cuddling my mate kind of mood, which the two of you would understand if you would stop being a pain in the ass and just let him change you already! I am sick of his self loathing nonsense and his longing to have what you will never give him. That's why you're so pissed off by what you heard last night Stefan because you want what I have, admit it."

"No, I don't want to take Elena's free will away from her. I don't want to watch her just let go of herself, I don't want to own her. She is my partner not my property," Stefan said, hugging Elena.

"Wait, what?" Elena asked looking up at Stefan, then over to Damon.

"Remember when I told you I went and got Damon away from the Original family? What he was like, what they turned him into?"

"They didn't turn me into anything. I was actually just being myself, you were the one determined to change me and look what it did! I'm done with it, I am going to be who I am, who Rosalyn needs me to be. We are going to be happy and not a goddamned thing you say is going to change that. And by the way, what the fuck Stefan! Keep my business to yourself, you don't need to tell your little girlfriend my business from your point of view."

"Wait, like when he was all scary controlling guy?" Elena asked looking closely at Damon, clearly not liking what she saw.

"Yeah, just like that. He did the unthinkable to Rosalyn last night. He got her to give herself to him. When I say that, I mean completely. She looked at him and gave everything, she doesn't have free will anymore. She gave that to Damon last night. That's why I went from annoyed at the fuckathon to angry as hell last night. I heard the change in her and I knew she was gone. Completely lost in him. She doesn't belong to herself anymore, she belongs to Damon," Stefan said quietly, shaking his head.

"Did you give her a choice Damon or did you simply just take what you wanted?" Elena yelled.

"When I got back here last night, Elijah told me what went down while I was gone. What he did. I am not going to think or talk about anything but this. He brought to the surface what that poor girl buried deep inside herself because she thought there was something wrong with her. She thought her wants and needs were deviant and unthinkable. That there was no one that would be that for her so she just buried it. Buried it like I had to when Stefan did what he did," Damon said giving Stefan a hard look. "Look how that turned out for me. What do you think keeping that buried inside would have done to her? Do you think she could actually be truly happy? No. Elijah is a son of a bitch that I will never forgive after last night but he brought out of her what we both needed," Damon said picking up the blood bag. "I gave her what she needed, I had not planned on it that quickly but it just happened. She did it completely willingly and without regret. She cried tears of relief when she let go to me, if that gives you any indication. Now if you will excuse me, she is starting to wake up and I don't want her to be alone when she does."

Damon scaled the stairs two at a time, wanting to be sure that he was at her side when she woke up. As he walked into the room, he felt her begin to stir. Setting the blood bag on the table beside the bed, Damon sat on the bed and looked at Rosalyn. His mate, his girl. When she woke up things would be different between them, but not as much as Stefan was going on about. From the moment she woke up vampire he had been leading them to this without realizing. He couldn't help himself and frequently became authoritative, aggressive even. She had always yielded to him, eager to please him. Now it would just be an unspoken thing between them and he would give her what she needed. He would take care of her in ways no one else could.

Rosalyn opened her eyes and stretched from head to toe, looking at the man she loved. How this had become her life in such an extremely short time she couldn`t even fathom but she was glad for it. Damon gave her his adorable half smile reaching up to play with her hair. They were leaving for Italy today, she had yet to pack. Hell she had yet to even really get a good look at what exactly she had bought. Packing would have to be done with Damon, she couldn't possibly know what she would need or which of the ridiculous lingerie he wanted. She had never worn most of what was bought for her, so it should be interesting.

"You are thinking way too much for being conscious for a mere two minutes little bit. Sit up, I have a blood bag for you because you have got to be starving," he said, opening the bottom of the bag for her. He had been right, she drank the blood down rather quickly and he threw the empty plastic into the trash basket. "How did you sleep baby?"

"Not to be a smart ass but like the dead. Must have needed it after a stressful day yesterday. I am just glad you are back safe and we are together," she said, climbing into his lap.

"Me too baby, me too. We have a lot to get done this morning, everything is arranged but we have yet to pack a single thing. I wouldn't mind just leaving and shopping when we get there but I have the feeling you are not going to want me to drag you clothing shopping very much are you?" Damon asked getting a look of disgust in response. "Oh, I took advantage of those Original fuckers making me use Bonnie and had her do me a favor I asked her to a few days ago. Remember me telling you the daylight ring I gave you was a temporary one, that I had one I wanted you to wear that was special?"

"Yes, I remember. I take it she spelled it while you were gone?" she asked as he lifted her off of his lap so he could retrieve something from his pocket. Damon pulled out a silver ring with a blue oval on the stop, bearing the same crest as his, only smaller. It was beautiful. He took her left hand and placed it on her ring finger, kissing her hand. Rosalyn looked at the ring, a perfect fit on her finger. She felt Damon's emotions as he looked at it as well. The finger he decided to place it on meant everything to him, showing her his commitment to her and his love for her. Climbing back up onto his lap, she wrapped herself around him and kissed him deeply. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

Damon loved the feeling of Rosalyn wrapped around him, as well as the emotions radiating off of her. He began kissing her, lifting her up and laying her beneath him on the bed. He took his shirt off, needing to feel her skin against his. Her purr in response only spurred him on as he deepened their kiss, wrapping his fingers in her chestnut hair. Flipping her over on top of him, he pulled her hair lightly so that her neck was barred to him and pulled her down to take her vein. Her blood flooded his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him as he fed. After licking the wound closed she sat up, running her hands over his chest, fangs out looking beautiful and comfortable in her nakedness. He wanted to keep her this way all the time, so he could simply take her whenever he wanted. The villa in Italy was secluded, giving him some ideas about doing just that.

"I'm overdressed," he said flipping them once again, making her giggle. Damon whipped his pants off and climbed back on top of Rosalyn. "Did you prefer me dressed little bit? Should I put everything back on?"

"Don't you dare Damon Salvatore," she growled, making it his turn to laugh. She kept him in place by wrapping her legs around his and kissing him like her life depended on it.

"Before I make you come until you can't walk, you need my vein baby," he said, bringing her mouth to his neck. She let out a moan as she began to feed from him, her legs tightening around him. He sank into her slowly, his eyes rolling back in his head at the wonderful sensations. She squeezed him every time she pulled at his vein almost undoing him right then. He began to move slowly causing her breath to quicken. She licked the wound closed, laying her head back and looked up at him.

Damon hardened his look, his eyes turning demanding and fisted a hand in her hair, pulling gently. Rosalyn's eyes widened at the change in him but she never attempted to look away. Her eyes remained soft and lust filled as he took her hard. "Rosalyn, I'm going to ask you again because my brother makes me doubt myself. Have you given yourself to me, all of you?"

"Yes, all of me. I am yours completely, am I wrong for wanting that? Wanting to give everything to you, putting my trust in you and become yours?" she asked worry filling her eyes.

"I know you have always been afraid of this, of what people think about your desires, your needs. I am your perfect compliment. My brother has never understood the way I am, he has even suppressed this part of me for a very long time. Now that I have you, now that you have given yourself over to me I am never going to become that again," Damon said, kissing her softly. "I am going to care for you, keep you safe and give you what you need. While I do that, you will give me what I need, to be in control of you."

"I love you," Rosalyn said smiling softly. "You don't need to second guess yourself. I gave myself to you last night and I meant it." Damon didn't need any more confirmation, he shouldn't have needed it after last night in the first place. He was never going to let Stefan into his head again. "Since you are mine, I need to fulfill my promise of making you come until you cannot walk; then we pack."

Damon turned Rosalyn onto her stomach, entering her from behind using her hair as leverage to make her scream for him. He let here come three times before his own release, only letting go when she was simply whimpering. He lay on his side, Rosalyn curled into him, checking with the pilot to make sure they were set for a 6pm departure. "Ok little bit we have to do the dreaded packing my love."

"I have no idea what to pack, I haven't even seen everything I bought all together and taken an inventory," she said, giving him a worried look.

"I will make that easy for you. I specifically said three suitcases, that's because I want you to bring all of it. I am not sure how long we are going to be gone or where we are going after Italy," Damon said, laughing at her wide eyed reaction. "I won't promise you there will not be more shopping involved but it will make things easier."

"Ok, well then packing will not take more than an hour at most with getting my toiletries together," she said, moving to get off the bed.

"I think that may be a female record little bit. I'll get dressed and get the luggage. If I take longer than you to pack, there is just something wrong with this situation," he said, throwing his pants on. Rosalyn grabbed a random t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops from her new stash and began to take tags off of the clothes in the huge heap of bags, folding everything in categories. Including shoes, she indeed take three suitcases. She had changed into a dress Damon picked out, throwing the previous outfit in with the rest of the clothes. She was a bit uncomfortable in the thong and matching pink lace bra but she would get used to them, or at least that's what he told her.

After she finished packing, Rosalyn threw her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, put on a little bit of makeup and went downstairs to see what Damon was up to. Her wedge sandals were taking some getting used to, but being a vampire was helping things. If she were human she would have broken her neck by now. Heels, wedges or not, were not her strong suit. She heard Elena and Caroline in the kitchen talking about school supplies. Stefan may be enrolled in college but she had a distinct feeling whatever it was he was going for he knew most, if not all of it already. He had to have run out of undergraduate degrees by now. Walking into the kitchen both girls stopped talking and looked at her, fake smiles painted their faces. She knew why and for some reason they looked at her like she was a robot or something. She could think for herself, what was their issue? She heard Stefan was very unhappy about what happened last night as well. Rosalyn was growing happier about leaving for their trip by the second.

"Morning!" Rosalyn said, sitting up on the counter. "Whatcha guys up to?"

"Just making sure we have everything for school that we will need for the semester," Elena said, frowning over the long list.

"Eek, that`s a lot. Did you get the books out of the way?" she asked.

"Yes thank god, you would just think that they would have everything electronic by now, we are killing so many trees it's not even funny," Elena said in a huff.

"What do you need all the paper for?"

"Note taking. It's so difficult to keep track of the notes on a laptop that people just take to the traditional paper route."

"Actually, I have a program on my computer that organizes all notes by class, chapter, semester, whatever you want. It's very customizable and you won't cause deforestation single handedly," Rosalyn said, grabbing her notebook out of her bag.

"Oh that would be so much easier. Why didn't Stefan tell us about this?" Caroline asked, looking at the program.

"Because technology is not exactly his forte. I have to teach him how to use his new cell phone every time he gets one. He may look our age, but he is so old when it comes to technology," Elena said, rolling her eyes. "I am buying him a laptop and getting all of us this program. He is going to move into this century if it kills us both."

"Hey, one day it will be us not understanding all this newfangled crap, then what. Oh! We can compel dorky kids to teach us how to use everything!" Caroline said with a bit of an evil smile if Rosalyn did say so herself.

"Caroline you evil little thing, I like it," Rosalyn said laughing.

"Do you have to go away? We were just getting to know each other and now Damon has you whisked away to Italy then god knows where," Caroline said pouting.

"We'll be back, he just wants to get away for a while, the two of us. All of this happened so quickly we want to get to know one another better and I need to get used to the new me a little bit. Plus I've never really gotten to go anywhere and it sounds like fun. This villa Damon told me about sounds like it is paradise," Rosalyn said grinning.

"Oh, it is. The views of both the adjacent city and the water are amazing. Plus I could live in that pool, seriously you may never want to come back to this boring place," Elena said, looking at her class schedule with increasing annoyance.

"You could always come and visit us if we are there a while, or meet us somewhere else! We could make a couples thing out of it," Rosalyn said, looking at Elena hopefully. She really didn't want Elena upset over the relationship she had with Damon and she really didn't want it affecting a friendship she could have with her either.

"Not for a while little bit. I want you all to myself for a while. Just you, me, the beach and couple of tourists to snack on," he said, walking up to her with his beautiful smirk across his face. "Plus, I don't think you want Stefan seeing you in the small amount of clothes I am going to have you in most of the time. May be a bit awkward and if I have to rip my brothers head off...it may put a damper on things." Rosalyn just rolled her eyes at that one, looking at the two girls sitting at the table doing the same. Damon didn't skip a beat, which means he was very used to that reaction. Maybe even pushed for it; smart ass. "I heard that!" he said, carrying a bag out to Stefan's car.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatev's," Rosalyn murmured under her breath, shaking her head at the two snickering girls in front of her.

"Heard that too!"

"My god, is that man ever not a smart ass?" Rosalyn asked the two girls who were now outright laughing.

"I think he came out of the womb like that," Elena laughed.

"Ugh, he may not make it back from Italy with all of his limbs," Rosalyn said shaking her head.

"Oh but you like all of my limbs little bit. Ok, time to go. Car's all packed and Stefan is ready to head over to the airport," Damon said grabbing Rosalyn's hand.

"Bye ladies, hope to not be seeing your faces for a long while!" Damon said, waving his fingers mockingly at them, getting another eye roll from them.

"We will see you soon. I'll call when we get there to check in," Rosalyn said as Damon dragged her out of the kitchen by her arm and out to the car. In truth she had no idea when they would come back to Mystic Falls or what Damon had planned for them. Didn't really matter though, as long as she was with him she was fine with it.

"That's the spirit and for the record I am going to show you the time of your life. First though, we are going to spend some quality time together and I suspect you are going to spend an excessive amount of time in the pool," Damon said kissing her hand. "That's fine with me though, I'll get to enjoy the view of those bathing suites you got guilted into buying. Maybe I'll have you swim in nothing at all."

"You wouldn't," Rosalyn said with wide eyes.

"This is me we are talking about here, of course I would," he said, that wicked smile spread across his face telling her just how serious he really was. Oh boy, what had she gotten herself into? "You have no idea baby, no idea at all."


End file.
